Something About the Dashes
by BemnalTheFallen
Summary: Fluttershy and RD are happily married with an adorable little filly, everything seems perfect. Right? A detective from Canterlot picks up the closed case of Spitfire while their daughter begins acting out at school in very, Concerning ways. All the while, Fluttershy struggles to hold her mind together, can she protect the family she worked so hard for?
1. Something About Cream

Something About the Dashes

Fluttershy and RD are happilly married with an adorable little filly, everything seems perfect... Right? A detective from Canterlot picks up the closed case of Spitfire while RD starts acting... Different; and even their daughter Cream begins acting out at school in very... concerning ways. All the while, Fluttershy struggles to hold her mental state together, can she protect the family she worked so hard to build?

*******************************WARNING*********************************

Pretty obvious from the ad what this story will contain but incase you wanted some specifics,

-or if you want it to be a supprise than just skip this warning-

This story contains: violence, gore, descriptive murder, both explicit and disturbing sexual content, dramatic depictions of mental illness, angst, mental discomfort, drama, and disturbing imagry.

Also incase any of you new readers are unaware, this is the sequel to Something About Fluttershy, I recomend you read that story first just so that you know what's going on; although don't let the more sweet nature of that story fool you, this one is going to be much more on the grimdark side.

P.S. I'm also interested in making a quick YouTube ad of this in which case I'm kinda in need of a story cover, so if anyone out there has some artistic talent, please contact me; I'm looking for someone who's good at drawing what seems innocent yet is actually creepy stuff.

Finally, this story in contrast to its predecessor, will not focus primarilly on flutterdash shipping although that will still play a very large part and it will still have plenty of romantic and sweet romance moments as well as lots of clopy deliciousness; but the main focus of this story will be of a persuation that is much more... Disturbing. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I won't hold back this time, I'm going all the way with this story and it most likely will at certain points cause readers to feel nausiated or even offended; it will also cause some readers to get angry, and others to be extremely entertained or aroused, this type of story is most certainly not for everypony(did I just say that when reffering to readers? I've been writing too much...) If you like happy sweet mushy shipping then read Something About Fluttershy and stop there. If you want to go several steps beyond that and venture into areas that you just shouldn't go well, welcome to the rabbit hole. Things get very uncomfortable from here on out as well as disgustingly erotic on so many levels of wrongness.

I do not own MLP FIM nor do I have any aphiliations to its creators and or producers.

Thank you and enjoy the decadent dark tale, of Something About the Dashes.

******************************WARNING************************************

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

*************************REASSURANCE/SPOILER... SORT OF!*********************

Incase anoyone's freaking out, I will leave a reassurance right here and now, and I think it could sort of be considered a spoiler but not really...

anyway.

I Pinkie promise two things.

1: no main characters will die.

2: this WILL have a happy ending... or as happy as a bucked up grimmy story like this can get at any rate... It won't be 'throw a party and walk off into a sunset' like the prequell, but it will be a happy ending.

Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye *manages not to poke eye out*

*************************REASSURANCE/SPOILER... SORT OF!*********************

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

Chapter One, Something About Cream

-Are monsters born? Or do we _become_ monsters? Who decides? Do they even have the right to decide? Do they have the right to judge? What exactly is a monster? Personally I think that one needn't look any further than their own miror, the tregedy of it all is that you might not even see the truth in your own reflection.- excerpt from _the secret book of Bemnal the Fallen_

Fluttershy yawned as she snuggled into her wife's forelegs. Ten years they had been married, two years after marriage they'd concieved a foal thanks to a present from Twilight.

Eight later they had the most precious little Pegasus filly, a buttery yellow coat like Fluttershy's with a custardy almost vanilla colored set of eyes lacking any differentiation between iris and pupil, just two large oval pools of vanilla with the barest edges of white of the eye. Aher mane was a lightly hued amber color, styled in much the same fashion as Rainbow Dash; their precious little daughter, Cream Dash.

Fluttershy had happilly taken on her wife's maiden name as well as passed it on to their daughter, and thus they had come to be known as the Dashes.

Fluttershy's leg wrapped around her wife's as she nestled her head into the cyan mare's chest.

*pop*

An adorable little filly head poked out from the covers betwen the two mares.

"mmmm nom nom... Monring momma... Morning momma..." she drowzilly spoke to both her mothers.

"oh Cream..." Fluttershy chuckled maternally as she nuzzled her daughter, "it's still night time."

"oh... m'kay...*adorable yawn*" Cream's eyes drifted shut as she began breathing softly again.

Dash's eyes also fluttered open at the noise, silvery beams of moonlight pooled in through the windows, her own amythest eyes met Fluttershy's curelean ones.

"Flutters... you coddle her too much nmnnnn." Dash mumbled out in her hazy sleep state.

Fluttershy wanted to roll her eyes but lacked the energy, "m'not..." she managed to roll over with her precious cargo still in her forehooves, Cream seemed non the wiser of the movement.

Dash wanted to protest about how Fluttershy still let Cream sleep with them at her age, "ifnnn... you keep... thisnnn up... she'll grooow into a pusssyy...*snore*"

Dash felt the impact of Flutershy back kicking her rear legs.

"hnhnhnnn..." Dash drowzilly chuckled as she snuggled in under the blankets and spooned her wife from behind.

Fluttershy snuggled back into her wife's warm embrace, a welcome relief from the icy night air of January.

Fluttershy sighed happilly as she cuddled her daughter as close to her bosom as equinely possible, her fore hooves wrapping around enough to touch her own head and side with Cream's body shifting within her mother's embrace as she got comfy in the new position.

This was their perfect little sanctuary, a place of warmth and comfort.

A family place.

"mmnnnn night honey..." Dash mumbled out drifting off, burrying her face in Flutterhsy's mane to inhale her scent as she fell asleap.

Fluttershy smiled, "night Dashie..."

XXXXX

"WHAT?!" Private Eye shrieked.

"you heard me." the police chief responded sternly, Private was still stuck as a detective no matter how many criminals he wrung in.

Private Eye was a tall lean brown coated Unicorn stallion with a black mane oiled back in a 1950's style with an old duster had on as well as brown leather trench coat, dark chocolate eyes glared at his boss, surely this stallion was purposefully holding him back right?

"what the buck will it take for me to get promoted?!" Private roared.

"HEY! Calm the hay down and get your hooves off my desk, now, you're a good cop don't get me wrong but the Beaurou just doesn't need anypony else in its ranks at the moment. After all, there aren't a lot of criminals these days, hay there hasn't even been a homocide for over 200 years!"

Private grumbled to himself, "... what _would_ it take? For me to get into the BAU?"

The poliece chief groaned as he leaned back in his chair, "hmm... if you're that adamant about it... I guess maybe try something that hasn't been done before; cuffing graffittie artists and shoplifters won't exactly get you any praise ya know...".

Private sighed, "well... Oh I know! what if I pull out some of the old files, solve a case who's trail went dead cold!" he exclaimed.

The police chief raised an eye brow, "really? hmm... that actually might work... What exactly did you have in mind?" he inquired.

Private smirked, "how about the Spitfire case?"

The police chief's smile dissapeared, "now Private you listen close, those files are closed and classified, and that's all there is to it."

Private's brow rose, his curiosity piqued, "really? Last I heard, it was a missing ponies case, nothin' special." the stallion replied with a cocky smile.

The police chief gave a darngerous glare, "I said those files are closed, end of story."

Private narrowed his eyes, "you wouldn't... be trying to hide anything would you?" he asked slowly.

Th police chief ground his teeth, "Private..." he took a deep breath through his nose before exhaling much the same, "I think you've been working to hard, you need a vacation go take some time off."

Priavate's brovado dissapated, he responded with a glare of his own, "hmm, is that an order?"

"yes it is."

"..."

Without another word, Private stalked out of the room. Once the detective was a good distance a way, he stood up on his hind legs, straightened out his tench coat, and landed back on all fours, "hmm, I think I'll just take a little trip down to files room..."

XXXXX

Morning came all too quickly and the peaceful family was forced to awake from their blissful slumber.

Dash's maw twitched as her eyes slowly opened and began fluttering to life, the pastel vibrance returning to her amythest eyes.

"mmmmm, mornin' honey..." she mumbled out as her arm snuggled a tiny body close.

"hm?" Dash looked dwon to see her daughter snuggling into her chest while Fluttershy herself was nowhere in sight, 'huh, must've gotten up early...'

Cream let out a cute yawn as she nuzzeled her face deeper into her mother's coat.

"ya... five more minutes." Rainbow chuckled in response as she cuddled the small 8 year old filly.

A mouth watering aroma filled the room prompting both pony's eyes to snap open, "PANCAKES!" they both squeeled like little fillies (which one of them was) and glided down the stairs on outstretched wings.

When the two reached the base of the stairs, they rushed their way into the kitchen to find Fluttershy baking up some of her famous pancakes.

Rainbow landed in her seat while Cream buzed through the air a few hooves above the ground before her tiny wings gave out and she hit the gorund with a thud, "oof!... nnnnngghhhhhhhaaaaaAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!" Cream balled with tears streaming down her face.

"oh dear!" Fluttershy dropped her utensiles and rushed to her daughter's side and scooped her up, "awww poor foal..." she held her daughter in her fore arms while floating in the air with her wings.

Cream's forehooves were curled up next to her tear stained face, upon her chin was a tiny little bruise, "awww, did my wittle foal huwrt hewrself?" Fluttershy said in a cutesy voice.

Cream sniffled as she nodded, "uh-h-huh..."

"awww, do want momma to kiss it?"

"mhmm..."

Fluttershy bent her head down and smothered Cream with a flurry of kisses that soon had the filly giggling.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, "oh geeze, it's so cute I could just barf." she said jokingly, though it earned a glare from her wife, "kidding! geeze take a joke will ya?"

Flutterhsy huffed as she fluttered over to a floor cushion and sat her daughter upon it.

Soon the yummy cakes were served on plates, Dash licked her lips as she face planted into her meal and devoured it like an animal.

Cream observed her mother comfortably, monkey see, monkey do.

"Cream!" Fluttershy called out dissapprovingly as she witnessed her daughter tearing through her food just as barbarically as her cyan mother.

Cream looked up with an innocent smile.

"*sigh* Dashie... Please be mindfull of what you do around her..." Fluttershy pleaded.

Rainbow lifted her maw out of her food, "carn't keeh' 'er i'or'ant 'ore'er(can't keep her ignorant forever)" Rainbow said through her full mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full dear, it's very rude." Fluttershy chided.

The rainbow maned Pegasus rolled her amythest eyes as she swallowed.

"ught, you can't keep codling her like a little foal, she's 8 for crying out loud!" Dash complained.

Fluttershy 'harumphed' "the buck I can't! *gasp*" Fluttershy covered her mouth as she looked to her daughter, "DON'T EVER REPEAT THAT WORD!"

"what word?" Cream responded with a tilt of her head.

"exactly!" Fluttershy cried.

Rainbow giggled, "gosh you're adorable when your flustered, but seriously you can't shelter her like this, we've been homeschooling her and keeping her trapped up in this cottage her whole life, she needs to get out." Rainbow said with some seriousness in her voice.

Fluttershy frowned, "I know... I just... I just can't let go of my foal..." she said as her face turned melancholy.

Rainbow sighed, "ya I know but, she really does need to see the world."

Fluttershy nodded.

"And besides she isn't as ignorant as you think." Dash said with a chuckle.

Fluttershy rose her head, "how do you mean?" she asked.

Dash looked skyward in thought, "welllll, for one thing, with her always sleeping in our bed and well; the smell from mating tends to linger on bed shee-" "RAINBOW DASH!"

Rainbow cringed from the pain in her ears that the sudden roar caused, "geeze, no need to freak out, it's not my fault you let her sleep in her pheramone stained bed."

"what's mating?" Cream asked quietly.

"nothing! it's nothing, just forget that word!" Fluttershy insisted whilst waving her forehoof chaotically in the air..

Dash on the other hoof, had a different approch, "well you remember when you saw George mounting Beliona and was thrusting agai-" "DAAAASSHHHIIIIEEEEE!" Fluttershy roared with her face beat red.

"oh no! Mommy's gonna blow! Hit the deck!" Rainbow cried playfully. as she dashed under the table playfully; Cream followed suit by getting her forehooves off the cushion while her hind legs wiggled in the air for a moment before her small body slid off the cushion and she crawled under the table to join her mother.

XXXXX

Private Eye entered the lower vults of the filing room.

"can I help you?" the security guard asked.

"ya I'd like to take a look at the cold cases?" Private replied.

"sure thing." The security guard led the detective in the direction of the western froom of the underground facility.

"name?"

"Sunrose Grasslands" That was a case that Private Eye knew hadn't yet been solved.

"ooookay..." the guard guided Private Eye through a few file bins before stopping upon one of them, once he did so, the detective took the file in his magic aura and the guard turned to leave.

As the guard trotted away, Private descreately releaved the guard of his keys with his magic, the black aura holding them in the air and slowly bringing them to the ground silently before releaseing them.

"Oh ya," The guard said as he turned, Private froze.

"Don't work yourself too hard." the guard said kindly.

Priavate swallowed before turning around with a relaxed look, "aw, I'll be alright."

Once the guard left, Private picked the keys up and headed off to another section of the facility.

Priavate sucked on his lip in thought as his eyes scanned the closed case files, eventually he came accross the 'classified' section and searched for Spitfire's file.

But what the dectictive saw on the file made his jaw drop, not only was the file classified, but it was sanctioned as 'forbidden code D' files that heavily classified weren't allowed to be viewed by mortal eyes.

"woah..." Private breathed out, there was only one pony in the world with the kind of authority that allowed for ordering a classification of that magnatude... Celesita herself.

"geeze Spitfire... who the hay did you piss off?" Private was now convinced that sompony had made the Wonderbolt dissappear... And somehow had managed to get the Princess of Equestria herself to ensure that nopony would go asking questions about it; how they managed to pull that off well, Private Eye fully intended to find out.

Private gulped as he used his magic to break the seal, as he did so, a loud piercing noise sounded throughout the entire facility, "BUCK! An alarm spell! Ugh how could I be so stupid?!" in a rushed panic, Private yanked the documents out and rolled them up before placing them into his trench coat and teleporting back to the cold case section.

The security guard gallopped into the cold case room to find Private Eye looking around at the flashing arcane lights whilst holding his ears, "geeze what the hay is that?" he complained.

The security's head twitched at the ringing, "don't know! This has never happened before! I think we should get outta here!"

"don't have to tell me twice!"

A half hour later, several of Celestia's guards were at the scene along with the police chief, "what the buck hapened here?" he demanded as he trotted through the yellow tape.

The security guard trotted up to him, "don't know sir, somepony must've set off the celestial alarm! I didn't even know that any of those files had one!"

The police chief 'hmmed', "was anything taken?"

"yes, the files labled, 'Spitfire' sir." the guard replied.

The police chief's eyes became pinpricks, "... did you see anypony come in today? Brown coat and black mane, looks like he's from the 50s?"

"uh... actually ya."

"... Priavate... oh you are so dead..." The police chief said while shaking his head, he could just see Private giving him that stupid cheeky smile saying, 'woops'

Far off from the scene, Private Eye was standing amidts the train station, "hmm... says here that witnesses claimed they last saw Spitfire a two days after the Nightmare war... And she was seen flying in the direction of Ponyville... Well I guess I know where I'm heading..." He rolled up the files and placed them back in his trench coat.

"PRIAVATE EEYYYEEE!"

Private jumped, "yipes! I know that disgruntled yell anywhere." he charged onto the train as it began to take off just as police ponies, Sun Guardians, and the police chief himself all galloped onto the scene.

"DAMN IT PRIVATE YOU BASTARD!"

"you really shoudln't frown so much, your face will stick like that!" Private called back with a cheeky smile.

"grrrr, that stallion will be the death of me..."

XXXXX

Rainbow trotted through her and Fluttershy's cottage until she came across Fluttershy resting on her back with Cream breast feeding from her.

"ugh, Fluttershy she's eight for crying out loud!" Dash scorned.

Fluttershy gave her wife a leer and a rasberry before smiling affectionately down at her duaghter while running a hoof through the filly's mane.

Rainbow sighed, "aw well... you'll take her to school today right? You're not just goona say you did?" she asked with a cocked brow.

Fluttershy groaned with a roll of her eyes.

RInbow held her forehooves up defensively, "hey I'm just sayin'..."

When Cream finished suckling, she hopped off of her mother and glided down to the ground.

Fluttershy got up and patted her head lovingly, then she trotted over to the kitchen, fixed up a lunch, brought it in a saddle pack to her wife and hoofed it over along with Dash's goggles.

"have a nice day at work honey." Fluttershy chirped as she gave Rainbow a kiss.

Rainbow then playfully returned the kiss with a bit more passion, then gave another kiss, then another, then another, soon her tongue was invading Fluttershy's mouth.

Fluttershy's knees shook, Rainbow was always one hay of a kisser.

Cream sat silently as she watched her parents make out, she didn't cringe or cover her eyes as most foals would at the sight of their parents kissing but instead starred curiously at the pair.

"mmmwah! R-rainbow... hoofta..." Fluttershy breathed with a flushed face.

Rainbow stuck her tongue out with a wink, "be back later!" and off she went, 'geeze, she really coddles that filly... it's almost kinda creepy' she thought idly to herself before scunching in her wings and taking off at an unnecessarilly high speed.

Fluttershy shook her head before turning to see her daughter staring blankly at her.

"... momma, how come you don't kiss me like that?" she asked innocently.

Fluttershy's jaw hit the ground, "w-wha?! y-you saw that! gah! ah! I..." Fluttershy stammered.

"can you kiss me like that momma?"

"ABSOLOUTELY NOT!" Fluttershy shrieked with panicked eyes.

Cream tilted her head, "why not?"

"Because I said so!" Fluttersy responded.

Cream scuffed the ground with a pouty face, "awww..." the ultimate parent logic which no foal could argue against, because I said so.

Fluttershy huffed while holding her chest as if recovering from a heart attack, "l-let's get you to school..."

XXXXX

Fluttershy led her daughter to the front doors of the Ponyville school, there they met with Sweetie Belle who was working part-time as a chaperone for the second graders during early and after hours for foals who's parents needed to drop them off very early or pick them up very late as well as a secondary job at the school as a teacher's assistant which Cheerilee was in much need of due to her inclining age.

"oh hi Fluttershy!" Sweetie Belle called out as the buttery mare and her eaqually colored daughter trotted up to the white filly.

"oh, hello there Sweetie Belle, it's so good to see you." Fluttershy cooed in her gentle voice.

"gosh, I haven't seen you in years! Oh and who's this little cutie?" Sweetie asked as she ducked down to smile at Cream who slid underneath her mother and hid behind the mare's foreleg while peeking out form the corner.

"it's ok honey-bun, you can come out~" Fluttershy sang as she bent her head down to nuzzle Cream's amber mane.

"Sweetie Belle here is going to take good care of you ok? I promise she's very nice and she'll be watching over you all day ok?" Fluttershy reassured.

Cream gently crawled out from her haven as she shakilly trotted up to the white mare.

"hey there little gall, my name is Sweetie Belle" The white mare said softly with a smile.

Cream stared intently into Sweetie's eyes, her large pools of vanilla seemed to pierce into Belle's soul.

"... You're nice like momma." she squeeked in her small voice before trotting up and nuzzling Sweetie's foreleg.

Sweetie shook her head once eye contact had been broken, "huh, that was wierd..." she comented while holding her head with her free hoof.

"aaanyway, would you like to come in? the other parents are still getting their own foals situated being that it's the first day of school and all." Sweetie asked.

Fluttershy nodded, "yes I would."

The Sweetie Belle guided her two followers into the School's second grade room, Ponyville school had largely expanded over the past decade and now included classes for Kindergarden through 5th grade along with an adjacent building for 6th through 8th, and yet another adjacent building for 9th through 12th. Construction was still underway for a college however.

Once the three entered into the classroom, they saw a gaggle of parents and young foals chattering and laughing.

"Oh hey Fluttershy!" Twilight called out as she trotted over.

"Twilight hi how are you?" Fluttershy replied happilly.

"can't complain, oh is that Cream? Aww she's adorable!" Twilight cooed as she knelt down and patted Cream's head, much to the filly's dismay as she dashed behind her mother's hooves.

"I'm sorry, she's a little shy." Fluttershy blushed with a giggle.

Twilight gave a goodnatured smile.

"Hi Fluttershy!" called out a small voice from below, Fluttershy looked down to see Nebula Sparkle smiling at her.

"oh hello Nebula! How are you today?" Fluttershy called as she pet the filly's head.

"good!" the small blue filly replied, her coat was a dark aqua shade with an identical mane color and style to Twilight's her eyes a silvery grey.

"Ah, there you are darling." Trixie cooed as she snuggled up to Twilight.

"hey Trixie, where'd you run off to?"

"oh, Trixie was just entertaining the foals with her amazing showponyship" Trixie boasted nonchaluntly.

Twilight chuckled while shaking her head, "whatever you say."

Fluttershy tilted her head, "hey Twilight, um if you don't mind, I was just wondering, who's the father? I mean I know that you two and Luna have a sort of... Triangle thing..." the mare meekily trailed off.

Trixie 'harumphed', "Twilight dear refuses to let us use a simple spell to trace DNA to its origin." she commented bitterly.

Twilight rolled her eyes, "truth is, we're not sure, it could be Trixie or Luna for all we know, but there's no way I'm gonna let them find out!" she said with a finality in her voice.

"why not?" Fluttershy inquired.

"because they're both very competitive and if one of them finds out that they're not the father then they'll wanna pop another foal in me and I am NOT going through labour again!" Twilight stomped her hoof on the ground, both The Unicorn and the Pegasus shuddered at the memories of their respective deliveries.

Trixie blanched, "gawuh! Twilight is just _jealous_ of Trixie's tenacity!"

Twilight gave a rueful 'ha!', "you have very few qualities worth being jealous of, and your tenacity is not one of them." she replied scornfully.

Trixie's face looked like a short circuiting computer, "gwah! uhgh! grrkkk! gaaghh!" The blue mare scrunched her face up next to Twilight's, "how DARE you! oooh Trixie is going to punish you tonight!"

"BRING IT SISTER!" Twilight shouted back as the two began butting heads.

Nebula Sparkle shood her head, "They act less mature than I do and I'm seven!" The little filly groaned.

After a bit of looking around, Nebula Sparkle found herself looking into Cream's eyes, "hey there, I'm Nebula, nice to meetchya!" she held out a hoof.

Cream stared with giant pools of vanilla into Nebula's silver eyes, a daunting set of minutes passed, "uhhh, you ok?" Nebula asked, seemingly unaffected by the stare.

Cream blinked, "...ya... I'm Cream..." she whispered out softly.

"well it's nice to meet ya Cream! I'm Nebula, you're cute!" the blue filly giggled as she 'booped' Cream's nose with her hoof earning her a sudden series of blinks from Cream.

Twilight turned and looked at Fluttershy's sides, even after eight years, some persistant foal fat refused to go away it seemed.

Twilight contained a snicker as she playfully poked it.

Fluttershy's body made a 'squee' sound from the pressure, "naaagh..." Fluttershy blinked.

Twilight poked a second time, "nyyyaaaggghhh..."

A third time, "quit poken' mah pudge!" Fluttershy cried as she swiped at Twilight's proding hoof.

Twilight stuck her tongue out with a smile.

As Cream wandered off outside the classroom, two mares trotted up behind her.

"well look at what we have here! It's the dyke's little freak!"

Diamon Tiara and Silver Spoon stalked up to to Cream in the hallway.

"uhh... But we're fillyfoolers too so... I don't think you have any right to judge..." Silver mumbled out.

Diamond facehoofed, "it was a joke you idiot... Gosh you're stupid."

Silver's eyes went teary as her head drooped.

"What?! No! I was kidding!" Diamond repremanded waving her hoof in the air.

"too late you big meanie!" Silver replied as she turned around and sat on her rump.

"aw geeze come on!" Diamond exclaimed as she poked Silver's side.

Down below, Cream stared at the comedic scene before her when she was poked from the side, she turned to see a grey colt, "ya, they'll be at that for a while... Anyway, Hi I'm Platinum, those are my parents, I'm sorry if they're a bit... Strange. Anywya, it was nice to meet you, oh and watch out for my sister, she's got a mean streak." The grey colt finished before turning to leave.

Cream tilted her head as she stared on after him.

All too soon though, it was time for everypony's parents to be leaving.

"oh, now don't you worry honey, Sweetie Belle's gonna take reaaall good care of you ok?" Fluttershy asked sweetly.

Cream latched onto her mother's forehoof like a leach.

"oh honey, I promise you'll be just fine here!" Fluttershy attempted to comfort her daughter who merely shook her head in dismall.

Through a mixture of tickling and gently yanking on her hoof, Fluttershy managed to seperate herself from her clinging daughter, 'please don't make this harder than it already is...' the mare thought in discomfort to herself.

Once Fluttershy and the other parents had gone, the morning daycare could finally begine.

Cream sat on her rump staring blankly at a wall.

Sweetie Belle trotted over to her and sat behind her, "oh don't worry it'll be ok... there there..." Sweetie Belle stroked her hoof through Cream's mane.

Cream sat staring at the wall, the comforting presence of her mothers adamantly absent, "...nnnnnnnngggggggggggg" Cream's face began scrunching up in that 'ready to begin balling' face that the caretaker had come to learn all too well.

"oh no! Um, Um, UM!" Sweetie panicked as her eyes shot left and right in search of something to prevent the onslaught of tears.

"uh! Um! l-look! A teddy bear!" Sweetie shook it infront of the filly with her magic.

"nnnngggggggggggaaaaaA"

"n-no?! Um ok! W-what about this?!" Sweetie held up a Lyra plushie, "gah! how did that in the foal's toys section?!" *tosses out the window*

"aaaaaAAAAAAGGGH-olp!" Cream was silenced with a pacipire.

Cream looked down at the strange device in her mouth, she gave it a few experimental sucks, with a closed eyed smile, her forehoves curled up to her chest and she sighed hapilly through her nose at the comforting feeling in her mouth and leaned into Sweetie Belle's knee as she snuggled into the Unicorn's coat.

Sweetie whiped some sweat off her brow, "phew! That was too close..." she smiled down at the sleeping figure sucking on the noogie.

"awwww, she's so adorable!" another caretaker cooed, soon several chaperone mares were surrounding the pare and fawning over the little Pegasus.

Pound and Pumpkin Cake blinked as they looked around for older attention to hog only to find that the caretakers had huddled around the new filly, "what am I, chopped liver!" Pound cake cried.

XXXXX

During the middle of class, Cream stared blankly at Twist, the second grade Teacher whilst still keeping the noogie in her mouth.

Several fillies and colts snickered behind their forehooves as they gazed over at Cream sucking on her pacifier.

A few minutes passed by of Twist introducing the class to several new foals, then it came time for Cream.

The little filly trotted up to the front slowly while sucking on her noogie methodically before stopping infront of the class, "..." Cream removed the pacifier from her mouth with a 'pop' "... hello... I'm... Cream... Dash..." and with that, she shoved the pacifier back in her mouth and sprinted back to her seat.

Several giggles hummed trhoughout the class room until Nebula sparkle made her way to the front of the class and introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Nebula Sparkle, and I'm the daughter of prodical which ofcourse makes me myself a pri-" Nebula went on to boast about herself as Twist frowned, 'Trixie has to be the father... hmm... Or maybe she's just very influencial...' the mare put a hoof to her chin as she pondered, there were several wagers on who Nebula's father actually was and it was getting harder to tell every day.

Class went on as usual for a while, Twist announced that at the end of the day, everypony would be going on a nice little field trip to the outer edges of the Everfree Forest to explore the local flora.

As Cream doodled on her paper, she felt a few small wads of some substance hit the back of her head, she reached a hoof beyhind her and yanked one o fthe wads off to reveal a spitball.

Cream turned around to see a group of two colts and a filly snickering.

Cream's eyes twisted in confusion, why would somepony?...

A crumpled up paper hit her face.

Cream blinked, "...*sucks on noogie*..."

"geeze she's a freaking retard! Ahahhahaha!" a pink and grey filly with a white mane sneered along with two of her firends.

Cream frowned, she didn't like this bad feeling in her gut from the way that filly was laughing at her, that feeling was wierd; like it hurt inside and stretched throughout her whole body.

The small Pegasus turned back to the front of the class.

Once it came time for lunch, Ponies sat down on the edges of the room as the elementary foals weren't trusted to gaggle amongst eachohter in a big lunch room where they could easilly get into trouble; this way the teacher's assistants could help watch the youngins.

As Cream picked a spot near Nebula Sparkle as she was the only pony she'd really gotten somewhat aquainted with.

However, along the way to her spot, Cream was stopped by the mean filly from earlier.

"hey look it's the retard! And she's still got that stupid thing in her mouth!" The filly prodded.

The two colts behind her snickered.

"HEY!"

All ponies in question jumped practically through the roof, they all turned to see Sweetie Belle galloping over, "You three! Corner. Now." she pointed with her hoof.

"but!"

"NOW!"

"*grumble* yes miss Belle..." the ponies mumbled as they slowly trotted off towards the classroom's corner.

Sweetie looked after them while shaking her head disaprovingly, "some foals... Are you alright dear?" She asked as she looked back towards Cream.

The amber maned pegasus nodded, her large pools of vanilla registering her response.

Sweetie smiled, "hey, how's about we have lunch together?" she asked kindly.

Cream nodded.

As the two trotted over to where Nebula sat, Cream kept running the scenario with the bullies over and over in her head, why would somepony be mean like that? How did they make her feel? They made her feel bad... Cream didn't like feeling bad...

"hey honey? You alright?" Sweetie asked in a concerned tone as she brushed her hoof along Cream's side, the filly shook her head as if waking from a daze.

"mhm..." she humed quietly.

"well then, let's eat!" Sweetie Belle made to get her food out but then looked at the tiny filly who continued to stare off into space.

Cream bet that those other foals wouldn't like being treated like that very much, so why would they treat others like that? It just didn't make any sense, if she'd done something to make them mad then she could completely understand but to be mean like that when unprovoked? The very concept was inconceivable.

"Um, Cream? You ok there sweetie?" the Unicorn ran her hoof through the yellow filly's mane.

Cream shook her head as she looked around, "mhm..."

Sweetie Belle chewed on her lip, "hey, what did you're mommy make for your lunch? I bet it's something yummy!" the white mare said while nudging the Pegasus with her elbow.

Cream nodded hapilly as she pulled out a daisy sandwidch with roasted and salted sunflower seeds.

"ooooh, I bet that tastes good! But you might need to take that noogie out if you wanna eat it." Sweetie commented with a warm smile.

Cream looked at the sandwich, then angled her eyes down to her noogie... Then looked at the sandwich...

"I promise your toy will still be there when you're done eating." Belle reassured.

Cream frowned, but ultimately pulled her noogie out with a *pop* and placed in on the ground before opening her sandwich and began to eat.

XXXXX

As the day drew to a close, the class was brought out to the edge of the Everfree Forest as the teacher showed various plants and floral life to the students.

Cream on the other hoof wasn't paying much attention, instead she wondered off into the forest itself aimlessley following a butterfly.

Cream chased the butterfly ever deeper into the forest as she constantly made tiny little hops into the air in an attempt to snatch it, only to just miss it by a hair.

One time she came close, but ended up swiping at it with a leap into the air followed by landing on her belly which spat her noogie onto the forest floor.

The eight year old picked the device up, brushed the dirt off, and popped it back in her mouth just as the butterfly landed serenely on her nose.

Cream's hoof snapped to her maw just as the butterfly lifted off resulting in the yellow filly bopping herself in the face; Cream shook her head before she glared up at the fluttering creature which had ascended into the air, she stuck her rump out and shook it a little while spreading her wings just before she lifted off into the air as she'd seen her rainbow maned mother/father do a thousand times before.

Cream's body ascended as her wings spread out and she glided through the air, her tiny wings beat as fast as they could until she was within a leg's reach of the insect, but alas her altitude began dropping as her wings grew tired. The filly's wings outstretched themselves alowing her to glide down to the ground.

Cream glared at the butterfly and shook her upturned forehoof at it before drawing in a breath and sighing in defeat through her nose.

The yellow filly turned around to see three foals blocking her path, "well, well, well... Lookie at who it is!" the leader of the bullies from earlier croaked as she stepped forward.

"heh, ya the retard!" "heh heh, ya the retard!" the first colt frowned and looked at the second, "come up with your own words!" "come up with your own words!" "stop copying me!" "stop copying me!" The colts proceeded to poke eachother and nip at one another's necks.

The gang leader facehoofed before turning around and smacking them both upside the head.

"ow!" they both yelped simultaneously.

"AN-Y-WAY!" The filly grunted out through gritted teeth as she turned back to the filly, "where was I? Oh ya," she trotted up to Cream to sat there curiously, still sucking on her pacifier.

"That stupid mare isn't around to help you this time retard!" The filly taunted as she reared up and shoved Cream to the ground.

Cream let out a puff of air that cuased her noogie to go flying out of her mouth, "nnnaaaaahhhh!" the Pegasus cried while waving her forehoof out infront of her.

One of the colts gallopped up and picked the pacifier off the ground, "awww, dowse the wittle fowl want hewr toy?" he mocked while waving it in the air with his hoof.

Cream leapt for the colt who tossed it it to the other male, "oops! Too slow!"

Cream turned and darted for the second colt who waited until she was just within foreleg's reach before tossing it to the pink and grey filly, "awww, so close too!"

"naaaaaggghh!" Cream cried helplessly as she chased after the bully ring leader.

As cream drew close, the bully motioned to her two lackeys who pounced on Cream and pinned her down.

"gosh you're stupid, this what you want?" the bully shook the pacifier in the air and rose her hind leg up before using the noogie to whipe her plot from labia to anus on the mouth piece. The bully held the defild noogie in the air, "still want it?" she asked with a sadistic smile.

Tears began building in Cream's eyes, how could anypony be this mean? Why? It didn't make any sense! What if she were this mean to them, they wouldn't like it very much would they?

The filly threw the noogie in an arc through the air until it landed several hooves away from the pile of ponies, Cream held her hoof out to it hleplessly.

"nnnnnnnggggggaaaaaaaaaaAAAAA HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

"oh my gosh she's crying! Ahahahahaaa!" The first colt began laughing.

"wait, wait! I got an idea!" The second cold exclaimed as he got off Cream and circled around to her front, he then lifted his hind leg and began urinating on her face.

Cream covered her face with her free forehoof and caughed up the liquid that got in her mouth.

The first colt got off of Cream whilst laughing with his fellow bullies.

'Big meanies are bad... Bad ponies are mean... Mean ponies should be made gone...' Cream's innocent mind thought as she shakilly got to her hooves.

"Oh look! She's getting back up!" the filly cried while holding her stomach in laughter, "you want some more retard?".

Cream slowly dragged her hooves a half meter forward and clasped her hooves around a large object.

"Oh and look, she's grabbing... A rock?".

Cream leapt into the air with a furious beat of her wings and brought the rock down onto the first colt's head, a sickening crack echoed throughout the forest.

But Cream didn't stop there, she picked the rock up and slammed it down again... And again... And again... And again... Each crash of the rock into the colt's skull caused the rest of his body to lurch up in a spasming reflex, chunks of gooey smushed brain accompanied by shattered skull fragments splattered onto the dirt below. Soon the colt's face was completely unrecognizable, adrenalin surged through Cream's small body, her breathing was pant filled and ragged, a crazed smile filled her face.

'that... felt... good...' her mind thought as her head twitched.

"W-wah... Y-you...".

Cream soared to her side and crashed the rock upside the second colt's head.

The colt fell to the ground with a grunt as he held his head in pain, blood trickled down its side.

Cream lifted the rock up but then paused... '... Hitting felt good... What else feels good?' she thought to herself as she ran over the various ways rabbid animals at her family's cotage had killed eachother, she ran each of the death's through her mind, imagining herself causing them and trying to think of which one would feel good to recreate on this bleeding colt.

At each thought, her body got a little excited, but then a strange thought entered her mind, one of a small pig that had eaten too much too quickly, the thought of the little colt in the pig's place, wreathing on the ground as he gasped in vein for air was particularly tiltiating to Cream.

Cream straddled the colt's body and forced his forearms away as her large pools of vanilla peered intently into the colt's own eyes.

The colt felt like his entire soul was being yanked open and read like a book, his body went slack, his muscles limp.

Then Cream grasped a small pebble in her hoof, the last bully watched in horror as Cream shoved it down the Colt's throat, then grabbed another pebble and shoved that one down, then another, and another, and another.

Once the colt's body began reflexively spasming, Cream released her hold on his gaze, his mind awoke and registered the painful stretching in his throat along with the lack of breath in his lungs, he gasped or attempted to as the rocks prevented any air from entering his lungs, his body lurched as he gagged and reached his forehooves out for help, but Cream was already off him and standing over his fidgiting body, she stared curiously at his chocking form, her body feeling that same excitement from earlier, but this time it was more intense; she definitely liked making the second colt choke more then simply bashing the rock into the other one.

The colt's eyes pleaded and poured forth a river of tears, snot drizled its way down his maw and the faintest of distorted squeeks made it out of his stuffed mouth; the entire time Cream had simply watched with her wide vanilla eyes as her mouth just barely twitched into a small smile 'this feels really good... I like this feeling...' her mind spoke once more.

Finally the colt's eyes rolled into the back of his head as saliva pooled out from his mouth, his body slack, dead.

Lastly, Cream slowly turned to face the petrified filly.

"..."

The gang leader gulped.

Cream took a stept towards the bully who took a step back.

"I need to know..." Cream squeeked out in her small voice, "I know it feels good to make it so you can't breath... But I need to know if it feels better to do it with my hooves..." she finished darkly.

The bully let out a high pitched screem as she bolted further into the forest.

Cream chased after her, using forward leaps with her hooves to give her extra haste, eventually she tackled the filly from behind and the two tumbled their way into a slow halt.

The bully squirmed and kicked wildly while Cream batted her small hooves at the bully's head, to a normal pony it would have been pathetic, but to another small foal they were as fierce as a normal punches.

"HEELLLLLPPPP!" the foal cried for reprieve but Cream used the filly's moment of weakness to grab a nearby small rock and jab it around into the filly's eye, half blinding her as the sharp edges sliced open her retine.

"AIEEE!" the filly yelped as Cream dug her kneese into the bully's side and continued to assail her head.

"WAAAHAHAHAHAAAA! GET OFF ME! HEEEEELLLLP! AAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" the bully balled to no avail as Cream managed to lift herself into the air with a flap of her wings whilst yanking on the bully's side causing the filly to flip over onto her back with Cream landing on her stomach.

From here, Cream pressed her hooves into the front corners of the bully's neck, crushing important veins and arteries.

The bully flailed her hind legs and pushed her forehooves against Cream's face, one of them sliping up and sliding past her mane before moving back down to push on her maw; Cream turned her head to the side and angled it away while keeping one eye firmly trained on the bully's face as she squeezed the life out of her.

Evenutally blood loss to the brain began taking place and the bully's hooves got weaker and weaker before they fell to the ground, with that, she looked back down at the filly and put full force into crushing her throat; now that she could take in the full force of the picture, her face slowly rose into a smile as her mouth opened with heaving pants, her face began to flush with excitement and a new strange feeling.

The feeling was the same as before with the other two, but this time it was a hundred, no a thousand times stronger! 'this feels sosososososososososososososo sososoooooooooooo much better!'

"mmmm, your neck feels so soft and hot!" Cream exclaimed as saliva dripped down from her mouth onto the bully's face, "and that thumping in it... I like it... I like how soft and weak it's getting... I want to make it stop! Thank you so much for this, thank you living, thank you for breathing, thank you for being here! Thank you, thank you, thank you! This feels so good! Soooo good! Unnhhhhh~! I LOVE YOU!" Cream's small face was now completely manic, her eyes wide open and shaking, ridged rings around her sockets marked a spark of chaotic uncontrolled ecstacy, her mouth wide open as drool crawled down from her outstretched tongue onto the filly's face.

That wonderful feeling was getting stronger and stronger as the funny thumping in the meanie's throat got weaker and weaker.

Cream's body began acting on its own, her nether's became extremely moistened and bothered, a feral heat radiating from them.

Tears strained down the sides of the bully's eyes as her pupils dilated, that funny thumping was so small now, and that funy feeling inside Cream's body felt like it was going to explode at any second!

Cream was now heaving with animalistic feral grunts as her face stretched further into a frenzied state, her heart was beating a hundred thumps a second and soon her grutns turned to ecstatic moans, and those moans became enraged shrieks of violent hate filled joy, all the anger that built up inside her from the bullies poured out like a river, tears of happyness spilled through her widened crazed eyes, her banshee shrieks echoed throughout the forest sending birds and other wildlife cowering into the further depths of the forest.

At last the grand finale came as the bully's funny thumping feeling in her throat stopped completely against Cream's hooves, and in that moment an explosion erupted from inside of her small body, her nethers bursted with a hot liquid whitesh clear liquid that slpattered the buly's chest; that intense magical feeling hit its peak in that moment as Cream cried out in pure anadulterated pleasure.

Pleasure, yes that's what that feeling was... That feeling she got from killing the other two, but this time... This was the most intense! The most... Beautiful! The most... The most...

"Perfect..." Cream breathed out as her torso wobled in a small circle before she fell forward onto the bully's dead body.

Cream lay there with a dum smile on her face in the afterglow of the moment; minutes passed.

Eventually Cream drew in a long breath of fresh air tinged with the urine of the colt she'd killed. That made her think of the other foals in her class, surely there had to be other bad ponies right? Other bad ponies meant that she could do this wonderful amazing thing again! Oh joy! Cream clopped her forehooves together, "yaaaaaay~!"

The Filly rose to her hooves and found her way to a near by stream, her body shivered as the cold water cleansed her body of filth.

Onced she was cleaned, she retraced her steps back to the forest's edge, not even bothering to look for the pacifier...

XXXXX

"OH THANK CELESTIA!" Sweetie Belle snatched Cream up in a big tight one leged hug.

"Hi miss Belle!" the cute little filly replied whild hugging the mare back, idly she noticed the hot soft coat of her neck with that strong healthy pumping that thumped its way through her throat.

"Oh I was so worried! You dissappeared and so did Sig, Fried, and Amythest! Oh we thought somepony had foalnapped you all!" Sweetie exclaimed as she nuzzled the yellow filly's head.

Cream giggled at the funny feeling, "I'm ok I promise!" she squeeked back.

At last the mare set Cream down on her hooves.

"Where _were_ you?" Sweetie inquired.

Cream's face went from smiling to completely unreadable, "chasing a butterfly." the manner in which she said that line made Sweetie very uncomfortable, it sounded like somponey reading off a line in a well rehearsed play.

"CREAM! CREAM!" a voice from behind called, the two ponies turned to see Platinum gallop up to the two of them, once he arrived, his head lowered with muiltiple pants as he tried to catch his breath, "y...y-you... ugh... *pant pant* d-did you see my sister? Amythest, she's kinda pink and kinda grey? She usually hangs out with those two doofuses Sig and Fried."

Cream's face remained straight for a second before it went relaxed, "no I haven't I saw a butterfly and chased it around the trees in circles for a reeeeaaallly long time, then I got tired and took a nap... Then I got lost but found you guys after a while." she finished with a nod and a smile.

Platinum's head fell in dismay.

Sweetie Belle on the other hoof had her face twisted up in confusion, it was so strange, in one perspective; Cream's story made a lot of sense given that she is indeed a little filly who probably would follow a butterfly into the forest and get tired from chasing it for a while before falling asleep, waking up, getting lost, but after some backtracking, find her way back. But it just seemed so... Hmm... What was the word?

Sweetie Belle inspected the grass between her hooves in thought.

A half hour later, parents were brought to the Forest's edge by a few other teacher's assistants to collect their foals who were all being kept in a small tight knit circle with Twist and her assistants keeping a close eye on them.

"This is why I hate the idea of field trips!" Twilight complained as she stomped accross the meadow, completely outraged that the adults had lost three foals and nearly lost a fourth, or worse, what if somepony had taken them?

Trixie scoffed, "it is hardly the field trip's fault" she commented haughtilly.

Twilight glared at her marefriend, "what if it was little Nebula who was missing huh?!" she shouted.

Trixie rolled her eyes with a sigh, "point taken, but honestly..."

Behind them, Fluttershy bulleted through the grasslands and practically glued herself to her daughter as she scooped her up into a tight embrace, "OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH! I was so worried about you! They said that foals went missing and that you'd gone missing too!" The pink maned mare snuggled her face into the filly's head, "I'm so glad you're ok..."

Cream patted the side of her mother's head, "it's ok momma, I'm here..." she stroked the side of Fluttershy's face, comforting her.

"MY FOAAALLL!" Daimond wailed out in keening as she plopped onto her stomach, her wife Silver rubbed her back while her son stood nearby with tears running down his face and snot bubbles forming at the loss of his sister, he'd never particualarly gotten along with her, but she was still his family, and now... Gone, just like that she poofed into thin air.

Sig and Fried's parents also wailed in agony at the dissappearances of their twins, their once barely stable world of financial trouble, pesterings of foal services, and trying the best they could to be parents despite their drug addictions had now completely crumbled merely by their foals vanishing.

Twilight trotted over and patted Daimond's back, "it'll be ok, we don't know for sure what happened, they could just be wondering around in the forest, maybe Zecora found them and they're having a bowl of soup right now." the mare comforted.

"*snifle* r-really? Y-you think so?" Diamond sniffled out. Twilight nodded.

"Or some foalfidler is molesting them out in the woods." Trixie said with a shrug.

"TRIXIEEEE!" Twilight screeched.

Diamond began balling again, "OH MY POOR LITTLE FILLY! AAAAHAAAAAAAA!"

"GO BACK TO THE TREEHOUSE NOW!"

"What? I'm just stating the true possibi-" "NOOOOWW!" Twilight's face was completely read with steem fuming from her nostrils and her forehoof jutted out towards the library.

Trixie huffed as she trotted back towards town.

"geeze! I've knew she was rude but, what the hay?!" Twilight grumbled.

"W-wait! W-what about that foal?!" Diamons pointed a hoof at Cream.

The parents of the missing foals clambered over to Fluttershy.

"Did you see them out there? Please just tell me you saw them!" Sig and Fried's father begged.

"D-did y-y see my little Amy?!" Diamond asked shakilly through shuddering breaths.

Fluttershy looked down at the filly in her forelegs, "did you see them honey?" she asked softly.

Cream looked up to her mother, then at the families of the ponies she'd murdered, looked them right in the faces and said, "no... i didn't see them."

XXXXX

Hours later, everypony was home save for those who had volunteered for the search party, Twilight at the head with her organizing skills leading the herd of ponies, "ok we'll start with groups A, B, and C at the southe-" Twilight's voice trailed on while Sweetie stared at the ground, her mind kept going over the whole event, trying to think of when the foals had dissappeared, trying to think of how she could have lost sight of them...

How could she call herself a mare when she let three foals go missing like this?

But then another thought entered her head, the thought of what Cream had said... Now she thought that she had found the word she was looking for earlier, the word to explain Cream's story of her trip through the forest.

Convenient.

Sweetie shook her head, she didn't like the sound of that word...

"Yo Belle, what's up, you look like your spacin' out or something..." Scootaloo comented as she nudged her friend.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing... I guess... There's just..." the mare trailed off as she turned to look from the forest's edge to the direction of the Dashes' cottage.

"there's just... Something about Cream... I can't put my hoof... huh... No it's probably nothing, my mind's just being wierd 'casue I'm worried, let's get looking for those foals!" she said with a face of determination as she thrust her forehoof into the air.

END OF CHAPTER!

AN: wow that took a while to write... Mostly because of the next semister of college starting heh... Anywho, sorry for the wait. Now if you feel highly offended and want to rant, I must say right here that I did give you very fair warning at the beginning of the chapter so... ya you read at your own risk. For those that thought, 'meh... I'll give it a shot...' then ten minutes later were like, 'O.o... WTF did I just read...' I give you points for making it this far but if you find that this is disgusting or unreadable well, then don't read anymore of it! Simple as that! However I can not help with the mental images that have been ingraned into your brain, only therapy can help with that.

Otherwise, I hope you liked, are now interested in what happens next, and will leave a review!

Till next chapter, _BemnalTheFallen_


	2. Avert Not Thine Eyes

Chapter two, Avert Not Thine Eyes

Dash rolled over in bed, her eyes burned with exaustion, why was she awake? Oh ya, cause the universe hated her, how could she forget?

Groaning in annoyance, the mare looked towards the alarm clock... 4:00 in the morning... ugh...

Rainbow cursed inwardly as she repositioned herself in the bed and her forelegs searched around for a body to grab onto, only to find nothing... "Fluttershy..." she mumbled out as she pawed around for the warm soft body, but to no avail.

The sond of a flushing toilet caught her attention from directly accross the room opposite the hoof of the bed.

A bathroom door opened revealing the butter coated mare as she trotted in a sleepy haze to the bed, her mane frizzled from bedhead and her eyes three quarters of the way shut, clearly she was in no state to be navigating as she tripped over her hooves twice in a comedic fashion with a soft, "ow..." before she made it into the warm cudly confines of their shared bed.

Winter was getting closer to its end but it was still chilly out, especially at night, and the warmth of her Dashie's snugly body was a welcome relief to the unwelcoming cold.

Rainbow chuckled as she wrapped her forelegs around her wife and snuggled her face into the mare's pink mane, inhaling that sweet flowery scent. All week she'd been stressed at work in Cloudsdale with the various paper filing she had to do as the weather patrol's manager, infact her job had been quite "boring" as Dash had put it, ever since she was promoted to the position four years ago.

Ofcourse on the one the other hoof, she really couldn't complain with the amount of bits she was rolling in with her magerial position, within five years she'd already saved more than enough to put Cream through colege.

Dash snuggled into Fluttershy's squishy body, wrapping her legs around the soft mare and reveling in the comfort that was Fluttershy.

As Dash lay there though, thinking over how long it'd been since she'd had time to just hold somepony close, she pondered over the desire of having somepony to love.

And then like a hurricane, the realization hit her of the bombshelling fact that she had a loving wife lying right next to her. That complete and utter comprehention sifted through her conciousness that lying beside her was a beautiful sweet sexy mare that was all hers, completely and wholy to hold and love and buck and kiss and cuddle and sleep with.

That sudden confirmation of thought sent her spirilng into a wave of horny excitement mixed with a primal thirst for sensual contact, she wanted no, _needed_ to please this mare and remind her of how special and pretty she really was; that insinctual drive, that insane carnal desire to see Fluttershy's face flushed in the throes of passion as she moaned and squeaked with her climax combusting within her was even stronger than Dash's own desire to please herself. It was a duty, a sudden undeniable responsibility to make this yellow Pegasus cry out in ecstacy, and to make her feel like the most beautiful creature in the world.

Dash's forehoof slid down slowly and lovlingly as it stroked Fluttershy's stomach and brushed lightly over her teats.

Fluttershy moaned softly and shuttered as she was pulled out of her dazed sleep.

"mmnn... Not t'night... mmm'tired..." Fluttershy mumbled as she lazilly pushed her wife's hoof away.

But Rainbow would not be so easilly detered, her hoof came back even lower and rubbed the inside of Fluttershy's thighs.

"D-Dashie... nn... I s-said... nnnot... t'ni-ght!" Fluttershy gasped and whimpered in her weak half concious state as Rainbow worked her magic.

"You're so pretty..." Rainbow whispered huskilly into her wife's ear.

fluttershy shuttered and her body quivered in response, "no I'm not... I'm ugly..."

Rainbow slowly kissed her way from Fluttershy's head down to her jawline and then up to her lips, "you're beautiful..." she whispered out again in the same soft but sultry tone.

Flutershy turned her head away as discomfort began to set in; she hadn't felt pretty in years, and turning thirty only added to that feeling, not to mention the foal pudge that refused to go away after Cream's birth.

"you're just saying that..." Fluttershy began, tears starting to well up, "I'm fat and old and ugly..." she whined as a salty liquid streamed down her face.

Dash reached up and licked it off slowly, "you're beautiful... and sexy..." she kissed her way down Fluttershy's neck.

On the radio next to their bed, a song began to play... _their_ song, the same one that was playing in the lobby of flight school when they'd first met.

*Original, Hotel California by the Eagles.*

the soft intro of the guitar strings rang throughout the room as Dash kissed her way down Fluttershy's decadant delicious body, "and nice, and a perfect mother," Dash continued to say between tender kisses.

Fluttershy gasped as Dash contintuned to near her special and very private area, her forehooves quickly came down and pushed her lover off before she could reach it however, and rolled over with her back facing Dash, "liar! I'm not pretty and I'm a crabby overprotective hen!"

Rainbow crawled over her prone body and gently rubbed the side of her head into Fluttershy's side making her body's hairs stand up on end from the caress, "you're beautiful..." she whispered again.

Fluttershy gasped as Dash's mouth softly clamped down on her neck and a hot wet tongue slathered against it, Fluttershy cried and meweled in response as her snatch twitched with excited juices; Rainbow knew every single sensitive spot on Fluttershy's body from years of delicsious exploration.

"nnnyaaa! hnn!" Fluttershy squeaked as her body squirmed around, "nnnnooooo..." she protested weakilly and managed to lightly shove Dash off of her, but Rainbow simply went down to her hind hooves and rolled her wife's body onto her back.

Kisses and nips tentatively moved their way up Fluttershy's legs in a very slow and methodical manor, each one sending a surge of of pleasure through the yellow mare's body and struck another hammer blow at her resiliance.

*_On a dark desert hiiighway, cool wind in my maaane... warm smell of colitas, rising up through the aiiirrr_*

Dash sensually kissed licked her way up to Fluttershy's nether region, the buttery mare feeling her wife's head getting ever so slowly closer and closer to that special forbidden fruit.

Fluttershy's mind riddled with anticipation, her body wanting to fight but the prospect of this romantic and incredibly hot teasing made her too weak to resist, the warm tingling of each and every kiss to both hind legs, right then left then right then left, steadilly rising up to her crotch made her want to screem; and then it finally happened, the soft music playing in the background created an air of calm but exposed relaxation as Rainbow's mouth enveloped her velvety folds in one large consumation of love.

Dash's tongue made out with Fluttershy's vagina in a gradual but purposeful ministration of tiltilating slow and very long licks, her lips closed securly around the edges of the entire labia, capturing the hood and bottom folds entirely, her tongue beginning down at the bottom and slowly climbing its way up to her wife's clit, only to press upon and tickle it for a few moments before coming down to the bottom again and repeating the proccess; the tip of her tongue piercing throug the folds ever so slightly on their journey up.

Fluttery's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her tongue shot out and lolled out uselessly to the side of her mouth her forehooves coming down to rest on the top of Rainbow's head and massage the mare's ears while her hind legs wrapped around the pony's skull completely, the warmth of Dash's head coushioning into her thighs.

*_up aheadin the distance, I saw a himmering light. my head grew heavy and my sight grew dim, I had to stop for the night!_*

Fluttershy's head rolled around as her forehooves rubbed into her wife's head, so much pent up sexul energy from months of neglect built up and exploded right then and their onto Dash's face.

Rainbow licked up every singly bit of Fluttershy's climax and swallowed it down in steady calm gulps, then dug her tongue back in to lap up that which she'd missed.

Finally Rainbow's head came up as Flutterhy's hind legs went slack, the cyan mare climbed her way up to Fluttershy's chest and lay ontop of her and pressed their clits together with her body weight; their faces met with half lidded soft smiles.

The moon light shining through the window cascaded down onto both of them, Fluttershy's mane was a bit in dissaray from bed head but it only added a certain wild and mystical beauty to her now opalescent glow from the silvery rays of the soft lunar light, her eyes half closed and shimmering from long since abandoned tears, her face uplifted in a small gentle smile.

*_There she stood in the doorway; I heard the mission beeellll and I was thinking to myself, "this could be heaven or this could be Tartarus..._"*

Rainbow's head slowly lowered until her maw met Fluttershy's the two began making out in a loving exchange of tongues, Fluttershy tasting her self on Rainbow's mouth as the muscles danced in a well practiced and private duet.

*_Then she lit up a candle, and she showed me the way... there were voices down the corridor! I thought I heard them sayyy... WELCOME to the Ho-tel Caaaaliforniaaa..._*

Rainbow's hooves explored her lover's body, making sure to take in each small detail and curve as she made her way down Fluttershy's earthly vessel as if her hooves were kissing each and every inch of her as they rubbed along the surface.

*_such a lovely place (such a lovely place) such a lovely face... Plenty of room at-the-ho-tel Caaaalliforniaaa... Any time of year (any time of year) you can find it here!_*

Fluttershy caved into the sweet treatment and her own hooves made their way up to Dashe's back and explored her wings, feeling the soft feathers and lightly pressing upon sensitive nerves causing erotic surges of pleasure to pulse their way through Dash's body as the cyan mare began grinding the two pony's clits together. Fluttershy's own hooves moved behind her head and ran through her own mane as she smiled wildy with eyes shut and her back arching up beautifully as another orgasm began rising through the ranks of her nerves.

*_Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends. She got a lot of pretty, pretty colts... that she calls frieeends..._*

Dash swapped their legs around so that each had a hind leg pressing up agains the other's snatched, the music picked up as she began thrusting against eachother while they both started to reach their climax; sweat pouring out through persperation along their slowly writhing bodies.

*_How they dance in the courtyard, sweeeeet summer sweat. Some dance to remember, some dance to forget!_*

In the midst of their passionet thrusting, Dash's head rose up again until her maw was an inch away from her lovers, both of their eyes opened to look upon eachother, the moonlight's faint glow in the background of oneanother's faces as they leaned in ever so slightly to touch the tips of their maws to oneanother, their bodies still grinding slowly but passionately with deep heavy pants, the guitar strumming in the room almost as if it were their strings dancing them around as marionettes.

The two ponies stared into eachother's eyes just as their respective climaxes bubbled to the surface, neither could hold on any longer as they pushed thier lips together and moved the other's head around in light circles with a deep loving kiss, their juices flowed out like a stream onto the other's waist in a splash of pleasure.

Rainbow's face slowly rose to meet her wife's both panting still but yet they couldn't ignore eachother's beauty as they gazed almost transfixed into the other's heavenly eyes with a sureal glow surrounding their partner. This wasn't sex, this wasn't some romp, this was a gentle and deliberate show of affection, a true love making of passsionate mares who meant the world to oneanother.

_*so I called up the Captain, "please bring me my wiiine" he said, "we haven't had that spirit here since, nineteen sixty niiinne_" _And those voices are calling from faaaaar awayyyyy, wake you up in the middle of the night! Just to hear them saaayy...*_

The two kissed fiercely and craddled the other's head, mussing eachother's mane as their head turned and pressed into the others, both almost seeming to weep as they embraced tightly.

*_WELCOME to the-ho-tel Caaaaliforniaaaaaa..._*

Dash rolled her lover onto her stomach and lay upon Fluttershy's back, the yellow mare's wings spread out with her arousal to match Dash's as the cyan mare's rainbow tail went between her hindlegs and intertwinded with Fluttershy's to form a multicolored rope of thick pink and rainbow, the twin tail rope was then forced betwen both mare's nether regions as Rainbow nestled into her wife doggy style and began grinding into her rump, the rope of equine tails mashing against both pony's most sensitive areas.

*_such a lovely place (such a lovely place) such a lovely face...*_

Fluttershy turned her head to her right with the left side of her face resting on her pillow and her forehooves slipping up underneath the the very same as her body relaxed with her wife ontop of her.

Rainbow's own head rested on Fluttershy's neck and nuzzled into it while she bucked and grinded into her.

_*they livin' it up at the ho-tel Caaaliforniaaaaa, what a nice suprise (what a nice suprise) bring your alibiiiis..._*

Both pony's breaths went ragged as Rainbow pressed further into her beuatiful lover "I love you..." she whispered into Flutteshy's ear before nibbling on it.

"I love you too... Dashie..." Fluttershy responded in her own soft tempo.

*_Mirrors on the ceiling, the pink champagne on ice... and she said "We are all just prisoners here, of our own device"*_

Dash's pace steadilly picked up as her forehooves wrapped around Fluttershy's torso and she burried her face in the yellow mare's pink mane, inhaling the beautiful scent as she thrusted into her.

small whimpers and sighes of pleasure escaped into the room, mixing with the symphony of the song's instruments.

*_and in the master's chambers, they gathered for the feast. They stab it with their steely knive, but they just can't killlll the beast!_*

Rainbow's maw came down to the side of Fluttershy's cheek, hot breath washing over onto her face as she humped ever more into this goddess of hers, her Venus, her perfect soul mate.

*_Last thing I remember, I was running for the door, I had to find the passage back to the place I waaas befoooore.. "relax," said the night man, "we are programmed to recieve. You can check-out any time you like, but you can neeeever leaaaveeee!"_*

Both mare's eyes tightned as they climaxed in an explosion of sensory bliss, soft but intense moans sang out in a chorus of delectable ecstacy, the music ringing and resonating through their sanctuary of love and intense devotion to eachother's body and soul.

Dash colapsed completely on her lover and the two panted contently in the euphoria of afterglow, the tingling pleasure of satisfaction letting them relax and relent in their breathing until a steady stream of inhale and exhale was achieved.

Once the two of them were calmed down and relaxed, Dash rolled off of Fluttershy and spooned her tightly as Fluttershy reached her wing down and pulled the covers over them both, and with the conclusion of their something that was to glorious and to pure in love and affection to be given a name, they drifted off into the ethereal world of the dreamscape, spooning in a comfy hung with Rainbow pressed into her lover's back.

XXXXX

Cream sat downstairs in her cottage home, it was fairly early in the morning and she was thinking over the images that she'd been subject to a couple hours prior when she'd been wondering around the household, something that she did on a regular basis as she woke up in the middle of the night quite often.

That image of her parents in the throes of passion wasn't particularly unusual to her, she'd seen plenty of animals mate and had trotted in on them on more than one occasion without them being aware ofcourse.

But right now she was particularly interested in what she'd dug up in her mother's box, a video game consol; something not exactly common but not alltogether rare either, and only Pegasi and Unicorns had the ability to play them.

Cream set the object up in the living room TV (not easy for a first timer with video games) after getting duely frustrated, she managed to find out through trial and error what went where.

Once all of the cords were hooked in properly, she dug through the cardboard box for a game to put in, eventually she came accross an interesting looking game with a pony in a suit on the front of it, the title read: Hitmare.

Cream tilted her head and shrugged, popping the game in, she started the consol up and sat down on her rump with the controler in her hooves and her wings opperating the buttons.

After having gotten in the tutorial level, she was greeted with a series of grueling exercises that got her familiar with the controls but once that was over with, she managed to find herself coming up to a guard.

Cream was getting frustrated and quite frankly, bored, when she picked up a brick and cracked it over the guard's head; the HD graphics splattering blood over the dead body and the ground, the game now had Cream's undevided attention.

Two hours passed with her dubiously playing through the game and learning oh so much... It turns out there was a near limitless plethora of ways to kill a pony, and this delighted Cream to no end! She also became educated on some creative ways to dispose of bodies and began learning about the consequences of not cleaning up after one's self.

After having disconnected everything and putting it back where she found it lest she be grounded for digging around in her mother's belongings, she headed outside and looked around.

In her mind, Cream pondered the various possibilities of her next kill. She did not however, question the thought of possessing the intent to kill again, and why should she? It felt good! And those big meanies deserved it anyway! Stupid meanie heads being all nasty to her, well they got what they rightly deserved!

Cream let out a harumph as she stuck her maw in the air, then she blinked as a thought came to her; the realization that she would indeed need to kill again brought with it the question of just how to go about it... There were so many different ways to kill and from the vary little experience that she'd had wasn't all that informative beyond that, killing this way felt better than that way.

But was pressing her hooves down on a pony's neck and watching them die as she felt their heart beat flicker away the only thing that she liked? Maybe there were other ways of killing that she'd enjoy, maybe there weren't.

Only one way to find out, and that was to experiment. Cream had however, learned that randomly killing at will could lead to serious complications as the video game had taught her... She idly wondered if other ponies had ever tried killing like she did, but just where exactly could she garner such information? Why ofcourse, the library would be an obvious place to check would it not? She might even learn more about killing from there, that sounded like it made sense, after all, books were meant to carry information right? And this was indeed information that she needed to learn after all!

But that still didn't help her with the dilema of knowing which methods of killing made her feel good. Would perhaps cutting a pony to piece feel better than squeezing the life out of them? Maybe strangeling them with a rope would feel good? Cream became duely frustrated as she scrambled around in her little mind the various possibilities. Well as she had thought previously, only one way to find out.

But... who to practice on? Ponies that wouldn't be missed perhaps? But she was much to small and weak to go after underworld types in the gutters... And foals are always missed despite their disposition towards others as she'd learnt the hard way during her previous adventure of carnage.

"hmmm..." Cream tilted her head left and right as she bore the potential soloutions around in her head, so distracted was she, that she didn't even notice a sheep headed right for her as it fleed from a little too playful sibling.

"oof!" Cream cried as the fuzzy animal tripped over her, she shook her head from the daze and rose to her hooves as the second sheep filed around her having been more concious of its suroundings than its fleein bretherin.

Cream blinked as she stared at the sheep, then her gaze spun around to all the other animals about her mother's cottage, "ofcourse!" she cried, why go out looking for practice victims when she had perfectly good test subjects completely surrounding her on a regular basis? The incredulouslness of her glee made her feel stupid for not thinking the idea up prior to now, but she quickly shook her head in repremand and got to work setting up a plan in that little mind of hers.

Cream gave a firm nod to herself, it was decided then, she'd get to work immediately.

XXXXX

Cream headed into her Momma's shed, she decided to try out four different killing methods.

She also decided to grab random animals that were roughly as small or smaller than herself, she had a beaver, a rabbit, a piglet, and a cat.

First off she used some sedatives that she'd seen Fluttershy use more than once when she performed surgery upon one of the animals; a little addition to the animal's meals and there she had her 'test dummies'.

The animals were still awake to be sure, but they were by no means capable of doing much other than blink, breath, and maybe waggle a limb ever so slightly.

To start off, Cream strapped the cat to the table figuring that the creature's frail neck would make this easier.

The shed was quite a bit larger than a standard tool shed and was adorned with with much more than gardening objects. Infact, most of the objects seemed to be for surgical use, though a few looked far more crude. The center of the shed possessed five differently sized and shaped tables, the first and smallest was oval in shape with very sharp edges and roughly two hooves in length; the second looked also like an oval but with much more rounded edges and seemed to be three and a half hooves long in length; next was the third table which appeared as an oval with more blunted edges to it and was about five hooves in length; the fourth looked like a rectangle with very rounded off corners and appeared about seven hooves in length; the last and largest table appeared to be a perfect rectangle and eleven hooves in length.

The first table was about one hoove wide, the second was guestimated about the same but slightly larger. The third appeared to be three hooves, the fourth appeared to be four hooves as well as did the fifth.

All of the tables looked as though they were made of solid oak and seemed to be covered in some type of varnish. Cream guessed that the smooth slipery surface made it easy for one to clean any unbecoming blood stains.

All of the tables were also fitted with convenient straps upon them for securing all manner of animals thanks ever so much to their resizeable nature.

Cream first placed the cat on the smallest table and, after securing properly, pulled out a make-shift garrot wire that she'd improvised with one of the video game's controller cords, oh how she hoped that her cyan mother wouldn't discover the vandalism on the now useless controller...

Cream stood behind the oval edge near the cat's head and wrapped the ends of the controller wire around her hooves, the tightening rubber felt odd but she ignored it as she reared up on her hind legs and wrapped the cord around her victim's neck.

The cat immediately reacted, or rather tried to anyway, giving out weak pathetic little gargled cries and tiny little movements in an atempt to free itself. Cream began analyzing how she felt as she used the leverage of the wire to prop herself up in the air, her body weight forcing the cord down on the cat's throat; Cream's vanilla eyes peered directly into the cat's big blue ones, the sapphire orbs were terrified and filled with tears, this poor little creature didn't want to die!

Cream noticed the oddest feeling inside of her, on the one hoof, she noted that indeed she was starting to get the rush from when she'd choked the life out of that filly; but this was so much more... Cream couldn't quite put her hoof on it, but this definitely didn't feel the same, she wasn't getting nearly as strong of a good feeling. Come to think of it, Cream felt a very uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach, a bile turning as she saw the cat's tears pour down its face.

Cream closed her own eyes and look away, for some reason she just couldn't watch anymore, this was making her feel very very bad, and she didn't like that. Not one bit.

At last the cat stopped moving, Cream took that as her cue to remove the garrot, unfortunately the game she played failed to mention that unless the garrot wire sliced throught their arteries, the victim would merely pass out; dying came a ways later...

Half way through unstrapping the cat and pulling it off of the table, it sprang to life and scratched furiously at her face in pure survival mode, Cream shrieked and dropped the feeline as she fell back and grabbed her face.

Cream clutched the stinging flesh of her face and at last was able to open her eyes. Tears and blood ran down her face, she'd never been physically wounded before to the point of breaking skin. Rather than cry however, a new but highlly familliar feeling entered her state of mind, pure unfiltered rage.

Cream shrieked like a banshee as she curled her forehoof around a meat tenderizer and bashed the cat's brains out, even going so far as to continuously pummel the already obliterated meat far beyond what was required of her to end the poor creature's life.

Cream didn't stop there, she turned with tear filled and completely berserk eyes that landed upon the other three animals who looked back at her with frightened gazes, animal instinct warning them of a predator intent on ending their existance evident within their vacinity.

The little filly cracked each of their skulls with the spiked mallet, every single swing seemed to progress to her perception as if in slow motion, she felt the crunching and splatter of their bones mixed with the squishy cave-in of their mushy brains as the mallet burrowed its unyielding gait through each and every inch of tissue.

In the end, Cream was left panting heavilly and stained with the animal's innocent blood.

"Cream? Where are you honey?" rang a concerned Fluttershy.

Cream froze, her eyes wide open as her hoof hung in the air, the meat tenderizer falling to the ground with a metalic clang striking against wood.

The Pegasus began to shake with terror, she'd killed an animal... no multiple animals... _Fluttershy's_ animals! Oh buck! She'd killed Fluttershy's animals!

Cream started hyperventalating, she didn't want to think of what her mother would do to her if she found her daughter standing amongst this mess, she quickly rushed over to a nearby barrel and hopped up to the top using her beating wings for leverage. With some effort, she managed to pry the top open revealing cool water within, she dove in and swam around for a bit before launching out like a missile and landing on the ground mostly free of blood.

Shaking herself dry like a dog, she rushed over to the doorway and peeked out.

"Creaaaaam?! Oh where'd that filly get off to?!" Fluttershy fretted as she looked left and right with a hoof up against her mouth.

Cream's stomach twisted with panic and discomfort, she'd killed her mother's animals... "meep..." The little yellow filly let out as she attempted to make herself as mall as possible, despite still being hidden from her mother's likely homocidal view.

Within Creams small young mind, Fluttershy was already aware of all that she'd done and was hunting her down to punish her, and it would not be a punishment that she would soon forget!

Cream felt paralized for the longest time until she mustered the courage to escape from this prison she'd created; making her way out the shed, she snuck over to the chicken coup, she coudln't see hide nor hair of her mother which brought a slight bit of relief. "O.K... S-she probably went... to... another place... ya... like the meadow..." Cream squeaked out to herself.

"who went to the meadow?"

Cream shot up a dozen hooves into the air with a yelp before latching herself onto the top section of the chicken coup with her legs.

"Cream?... Are you alright honey?" Fluttershy cooed as she looked up to her daughter.

Cream nodded sheepishly with a horrified look on her face.

Then came Dash to the rescue! Rainbow landed nearby her wife and daughter with all of her weather gear on, "yo! What's goin' on?" she looked at her terrifed daughter.

"MOMMY!" Cream dive bombed into her cyan parent, knocking Rainbow onto her back. "TAKE ME TO SCHOOL!" she cried.

Fluttershy blinked, "um honey... I was just looking for you so th-" "NO! I want mommy to take me to school!" Cream interjected.

Fluttershy frowned and looked rather put out by that, even slightly offended.

"uh jeeze squirt I dunno, I gotta get goin' pretty quick here aaannnndd..." Rainbow began but was halted by Cream's big puppy dog eyes.

"aww jeeze, fine!" Dash finished with a roll of her eyes. Cream gave out a yip and attatched herself to her mother with her forelegs.

XXXXX

Private Eye yawned as he looked out from his window seat on the train, he knew that his superiors would probably send some ponies to collect him on the next train which gave him about 24 hours to investigate before being rudely torn away from the Spitfire case.

"well... better get started then..." he mused as his train pulled up at the Ponyville station.

XXXXX

Cream sat at her desk, it was still home leaving about five minutes until class would start.

That left Cream sitting in her desk chair and staring down at her forehooves resting upon he desk.

Those animals... they weren't like those bullies in the forest the other day... Those meanies deseved it... They were mean to her... They hurt her... But those poor animals... They didn't to anything to her... They were just sweet little furry flufs of cuteness and joy. Cream's face cringed as tears stung at her eyes. They were just... they were innocent... and she'd smashed their brains in, she KILLED THEM! KILLED THEM! HER FAULT! HER FAULT! FREAK! MURDERER! BULLY!

Cream screeched at the top of her lungs scaring the hay out of everypony else in the room who turned to star at her as she began beating the side of her head with her own hoof.

HER FAULT! SHE KILLED THEM! HORRIBLE HORRIBLE LITTLE PONY! EVIL BADDIE! MEANIE FREAK! YUCKY GROSS MONSTER!

Cream wailed and raored with snot bubbles and a river of tears, she was a bad horrible pony, she killed those poor animals, those loveable cuddly cute things, she'd killed them... Cream felt sick, very sick; just as she began to think about searching for a trash bin to throw up on, she felt a hoof touch her shoulder.

"Cream are you alr-" "RAAAAGGGHHH!" Cream's forehoof flailed around in the air and knocked Sweetie Belle's away.

Twist looked up from her teacher's desk, "hm?" all eyes were now on Cream who seemed to be in some sort of fit as she lashed out blindly at the air and as a result, fell out of her desk.

A few other chaperones came around to inspect the camotion, "is there something wrong here?" Berry Pinch asked as Cream curled up into a little yellow ball and sobbed woefully in her variliant black cloud of anguish.

"jeeze what a freak!" Pumpkin Pie scorned, earning a dirty look from Nebula Sparkle.

Nebula then got out of her desk and headed over to her friend's aide, "Cream... hey it's O-" Cream barreled into Nebula knocking them both prone onto the ground as the Pegasus burried her maw in the crook of Nebula's neck and sobbed while holding her friend tight.

Nebula patted the back of her head, "hey, hey... shhh, it's ok.."

Sweetie Belle thought that perhaps it would be best if Cream were brought to the nurse's office so that she could rest and deal with... Whatever it was her mind was going through.

Later into the day, Cream was laying withing the nurse's resting bed, throughout the day most of the students had whispered all manner of rumors to oneanother, but their discussion was halted with the beginning of class. Each of the students were asked to write a poem, most were fairly unimpressive and well... what you'd expect from little fillies and colts.

But then Nebula made her way up to the front of the class.

Clearing her throat, Nebual looked around at the ponies before her and began, "Trot... Through the streets... Trot down the street... look all around and see." she looked out at the various faces.

"Avert not thine eyes... Look up and see! Gilded honey of luminous _perfect _light; crisp and absolute... Gilding the land... Look up and see, the orb of power, of unadulterated power... life giving and beautiful... Avert not thine eyes..." she spoke with a sweet voice, but then her face cringed, "that... light producing... _thing_... it falls... It falls...

Phospherescent glow entraptures and embraces... Celestial twinkles from above... The pale, pale glow... Beams not solid, softly land, hiding the true nature of their bombardment...

Specters... Amongst shadows both there, and not there... Avert not thine eyes...

Turn the corner amongst the alleyway, shining knife in hoof... reflecting glow... From the beams not solid... Blade in hoof, shimmering so, the facade of romantic beautify fail... The pseudo serenity fail... Oh light producing _thing_ come back... Return... it is begged of thee... Oh light producing thing, _return..._

Opalescence fall... it falls... Gilded honey spread from the maw... Spread from the maw of the firey sphere, celestial twinkles fade... Pseudo light is gone, pure crisp solid rays abound, they _smother_ the land... That powerful... warm... bright... neccessary _thing_... Its thralls wake, they meet its grace... As they do every time... As they do every. Time... Mockery, it is... The guile of that light producing thing... So warm, comforting, motherly... But the facade must fall, Avert not thine eyes, look around... Slaves they all are... every time... Look up... down... look around... psudo beauty gone... Pure... Unadulterated... Solid... light... Look... Up... and see... Absolution... Avert not thine eyes, avert not... thine eyes."

XXXXX

Private Eye yawned as he made his way along the outskirts of Ponyville, it wasn't long before he came accross the Everfree Forest, "hmm?" the stallion quirked an eyebrow as he eyed some yellow tabe draped accross a variant of trees.

"Interesting... well I guess even small towns like this have their own share of problems..." tilting his head, Private figured, 'why not?' and crossed through the tape. After a few minutes of searching, he came accross more tape and a few ponies in uniform.

"hello there!" he called out catching the attentions of the officers.

"I thought I said I wanted this place secured?!" the Sherif barked at a few officers. The other ponies gaped hleplessly, "oh relax it's hardly their fault," Private trotted up and pulled out his credentials, "Detective Private Eye, Canterlot district."

The Sherif quirked an eye brow, "hmm... And what exactly is the Canterlot unit doing in Ponyville? This is a local homocide." the pony said sternly.

Now it was Private's time to raise an eye brow, "homocide eh? Whodah thunk... hmm... well at any rate, I'm here most for completely unrelated reasons don't get me wrong, but you never know when an extra pare of eyes could be useful."

The Sherif chewed on his lip, "hmm... I... suppose you might have a point there." the pony finished.

Private stepped into the scene, two dead bodies, another one far off near the creek. "how long since the murder?" the stallion asked absently as he knelt down next to one of the dead colts.

"not sure, we just found them this morning and still haven't reported it in to H Q, as far as everypony else knows, we're still looking for them; apparently some foals dissappeared from a school field trip, we assumed that perhaps they either A. wondered off, or B. were foalknapped... guess it was B." the Sherif looked at the dead bodies with a long sigh, "I never thought I'd have to deal with such brutality in this little town of ours... we don't get many crimes here in Ponyville, maybe the odd minor theft of a street urchin but never anything serious like this..."

Priavte nodded, "hmm... and there was that war with the Nightmare barbarians yes?"

The Sherif nodded, "mhm, just a ways to the west along the forest borders, took a month to finish burrying the dead."

Private once again nodded as he closely observed the scene, "how many unsubs to you think?" he asked as he scanned the hoofprints on the ground.

"I'd say proabably two... One went for that one," the Sherif pointed towards one of the colts whom another officer was inspecting, when the officer poked some tweezers inside the corpse's mouth, he pulled out a small stone; the officer's eyes went wide, pulling out his flash light, he looked inside the foal's maw to find several small rocks stuffed into his esaphogus.

The officer fell back and turned his head to puke.

The Sherif continued his assessment, "then the other killed the second colt, and went after the filly." he pointed down towards the creek.

Priavte Eye muddled ths information around in his head, "I see... well then, allow me to poke a few holes in that theory," he began as he circled around the crime scened, "first off, there were four foals, we have three unique sets of hoofprints alligned together as though they were trotting with oneanother and then came upon another unique set; we can assume that the foals were not led here by the unsub as there are no other hoofprints, infact there are no adult hoofprints period.

Therefore we could also assume that either A. the culprit is a Unicorn capable of erasing their tracks but then again, that would mean that they could clean up the rest of the evidence as well, thusly we must conclude that situation B. happened; a Pegasus is responsible. He must've stayed airborn through they entire incedent or stood upon trees from above."

Priavte moved around the scene a bit more, "this cluster of hooves indicates that the fourth foal was possibly a friend who'd wondered off on their own and therefore these three came looking for him or her, once finding their fellow pony, they hugged and wrestled around her in this pile of hoofprints. Then as they started to step away from the gaggle, the unsub struck; likely he was flying overhead when he spotted them or perhaps had seen the lone foal earlier and was planning to attack when the other three arrived which ruined his previous plans of whatever it was he wanted to do with his original target. This infuriated him which caused him to act on impulse and attack the foals outright and throwing all cuation to the wind." Private pointed to the dead colt with the caved in skull, "here he must've hurled a large rock from above to quickly dispatch one of the colts.

Less targets, less hassle. From their he attacked the second colt here." he indicated to the corpse with his hoff, "he either hovered above the ground, or propped himself ontop of the colt to avoid leaving hoofprints, from there, he shoved a series of rocks down the colt's throat for whatever reason; perhaps a ritualistic killing or maybe his preffered methodology, either way, he then noticed the other two foals run off, chasing after them," Private gallopped over to the last body.

"he cornered them from above in the trees, holding a rock and threatening to kill them as he did the foal if they tried to escape..." he examined the body and noticed the clear liquid on Platinum's chest, then he sniffed it and immediately cringed, "hmm... well, our unsub is certainly sick minded..."

"how do you mean?" the Sherif inquired.

Private Eye 'hmmed' "well... from the looks of things... this appears to be sexual excremete, and its too highon the chest to have come from the dead filly... no adult sized hoof prints around soo... the mystery foal number is a filly... and the unsub forced them to... er, give him a show under threat of killing them."

many officcers blanched, "sick son of a bitch..." the Sherif breathed.

"hmm... filly number two managed to escape... unless there's a body we haven't found yet... but it appears as though the last filly managed to get out somehow... hmm... hm?" Private leaned down to inspect Platinum's body more closely, "... these... are too small to be an adults... after the unsub had had his fun... he then ordered filly number two to kill filly number one... likely under threat of killing them both as well as their family and friends."

The Sherif shook his head with a disappointed sigh, "I can't believe a monster like this is living in my town..." he let out with melancholy.

Priavte nodded in grim agreement, "hmm..." he examined the small hoofprints headed away from the crime scene, "... the killer got distracted... filly number two saw her oppertunity to escape... she headed off towards the river... trotting at a slow pace... sneaking so as not to draw the attention of her pursuer... she hid within the creek aaand, the unsub saw that his ptential victim had escaped, he took off looking for her..."

Private saw another set of the same hoofprints leading out from the stream, "once the coast was clear, she snuck out and cautiously made her way towards Ponvyille... huh..."

"how do you know she was sneaking?" an officer asked,

"simple, the hoofprints are fairly close together which indicates that she was't galloping but instead moving at a slow deliberate gait." Priavte answered.

The Sherif nodded, he had one of his assistants write everyting down, "well thank you kindly for your help."

"anytime! Now if you'll excuse me, I have my own case to get too, oh actually that reminds me, what do you know of Spitfire?" the detective inquired.

the Sherif tilted his head, "hmm... not much... there was a big rave all throughout Equestria about a decade back, it was a pretty big deal, one of the Wonderbolts going missing and all... buuut I can't say that I personally knew anything about the matter, although come to think of it..." the Sherif tapped his hoof to his chin, "there was a pony who was keeping quiet about this whole thing... couple ponies actually, two guys in uniform, FBI I think, they were asking a lot of questions about it throughout the town. Eventually they got up to that one carrot farmer over by the Everfree Meadow, think her name's... Golden Harvest, though everypony here just calls her Carrot Top, anyway, the agents went to ask her about it before heading over to Fluttershy's homestead some ponies say that they saw the agents and Fluttershy herself all head off together though I can't say why, but she was back within a few days and nopony'd heard of the agents from that point on." he finished.

Private rose an eye brow, "why do you suppose they did that?"

The Sherif shrugged, "anypony's guess quite frankly..."

Priavte 'hmmed' "where could I find those two ponies?"

"hnn," the Sherif looked up in thought with a forehoof rubbing his chin, "Fluttershy's cottage is about a half mile or so from the Everfree boarder accross the meadow aaand Carrot Top lives just a small ways away from her down the hill on a carrot farm."

Priavte smiled, "thank you Sherif, if you need any more assisstance, don't be afraid to ask." with that, the stallion left.

Some time after he was gone, an officer caught his commander's attention, "hey Sherif! I think I found something!" he held up a pacifier.

XXXXX

"hey Nebula?" Cream asked as she trotted up behind the dark blue filly, "hm?" the Unicorn replied as she turned around.

"I was just wondering... can I come over today? I kinda wanna do some readi-"

"*squee* EEEE! YOU WANNA READ! YAAAAY!" Nebula became overly excited as she dragged Cream off towards the library.

"bwaaaaah!"

XXXXX

Private Eye arrived on the lot of land owned by none other than Ponyville's own Carrot Top.

The detective made his way through various carrot patches until he arrived at a ranch style home. Making his way to the door, he rapped his hooves aginst the door.

"hello?"

Some shifting around from behind the door answered him, "just a minute!" a voice called out from behind.

Eventually the door was opened to reveal a distraught mare, "oh hello! What can I do for you?" she asked pleasantly.

"hello there, my name is Private Eye, I'm a detective from Canterlot, I was wondering, do you know anything about a Miss Spitfire?"

Carrot Top blinked, "um... hmm... Spitfire... oh yes! Oh gosh I haven't heard that name in years!"

Private nodded, "yes well, I don't suppose that you'd seen here at all ten years ago?"

Carrot Top put a hoof to her maw, "well... as a matter of fact, there were two ponies in uniform who asked me about her back then..."

Priavte perked his ears up, "oh? And what did you tell them?"

"that I saw her fly overhead towards Fluttershy's cottage."

Priavate smiled, at last a lead! "really! Well that certainly is helpful..."

XXXXX

Fluttershy sang to herself with a warm glow surrounding her visage as she tended to her animals. Her peaceful mantra was interrupted however when a stallion in a trenchcoat trotted up to her and stole her attention away.

"excuse me miss Fluttershy, I'm Private Eye, did you have any contact with a miss Spitfire 10 years ago?" the stallion asked.

Fluttershy's eyes became pinpricks.

END OF CHAPTER!


	3. Wolf Among Sheep

Chapter Three. Wolf Among Sheep

-And so it is pony nature to discover one's self, the enevitable need to know one's self... to find identity... and we shall seek out this truth regarldess of its implications and regardless of its morality. For there is a singular purpose within each and every one of us. For everypony who's destiny calls for them to wear the shield of a guard, of a protector; there will equally be as many ponies to take up arms with the intent of giving purpose and need for such portectors. There will always be a guard, a police pony, a hero... and there will always be a murderer, a serial killer, a villain... above all, there will always be a wolf among sheep.- excerpt from _the secret book of Bemnal the Fallen_

Fluttershy stood silently in the door, "... H-hello... Um no I can't say that I had."

Private Eye gave a "hmmm" before nodding, "well, would you mind if I asked you a few questions?" he held up his badge.

Fluttershy frowned, "do you have a warrant?"

Private inwardly grinned, he pulled out a missive, "right here."

Fluttershy snatched it from his hoof and inspected it. "You'll see that everything is in order." Private assured and indeed, it was.

Fluttershy looked back up at the detective with a scowl, "under who's authority did you get this from?"

Private blinked, he certainly hadn't been expecting that. Although it did confirm a few things, for one: it means that Fluttershy was wholy aware that the Spitfire case was under wraps. How did he deduce that? Well, by her reaction to the warrant he figured that she wasn't exactly expecting something like this to happen but was infact very aghast by it.

"Well, either way I hope it's all right if I perhaps have a look around?" Private asked.

Fluttershy's eye twitched, "why, not at all... If you'll excuse me I need to feed some fish to my more... carnivorous pets."

XXXXX

"..." Cream read maticulously through the library's books, particularly she seemed interested in psychology, physiology, biology, physics, and chemestry.

"Wow Cream, you seem to be taking on some pretty advanced reading there!" Twilight engaged. Cream nodded absently, "but you know, I could probably set you up with some material more suited to you-" "shhh..." Cream hushed quietly.

"Oh, s-sorry." Twilight blushed.

A crash from behind her elicitated a groan, "ugh... Nebby, WHAT DID YOU BREAK THIS TIME!"

"I didn't do it~" Nebula sung out comedically.

XXXXX

Fluttershy was honestly considering unleashing the caged beast on this investigator if he continued to poke around her personal space. She never particularly approved of ponies touching her stuff... or Dash's... or Creams... or anything on her cottage really. It was her haven and nopony other than her family and friends were permited.

"Well then, I thank you for your time but I think I'll take my leave now and I must say... you may not be very defensive of yourself but when it comes to your family you certainly rise to the occasion."

Fluttershy held up a cleaver above a fish before bringing the blade down on its neck, "oh yes, I'd do _anything_ for my family." and with a methodical shhlk, the blade hacked trhough the fish.

Private Eye gulped, "indeed... well I think I've had a look everyw-" Private paused as a building in the distance hidden behind some bushes caught his eye, "ear... except for one..."

Fluttershy paused, "oh really?" she asked nervously, "and what area that you hadn't seen would this be?"

The detective made his way for her shed, "some extra square hoofage of your estate not listed on the deed." as the detective trotted past Fluttershy, her face frowned as her hoof tightened its grip on the cleaver, "I really wish you hadn't seen that..."

The detectiv eturned around, "why not?"

Fluttershy forced a smile, "I haven't had a chance to clean it in a long time."

The detective frowned, "I won't be long... promise..."

A gust of wind blew by as the two ponies stared one another down. Private turned around and headed towards the shed, Fluttershy's eye twitched as she hid the cleaver under her wing and made her way towards the shed as well.

Once the two reached the door handle they gave eachother a look before Private opened the door to reaveal a group of mutilated animal corpses. Both Fluttershy and Private stared in shock.

"What... is... the meaning of this?" Private turned to Fluttershy who stood petrified and eyes wide, "I... I..."

A few agonizingly silent moments passed with nothing but the musk of autum air poluted by the coperish scent of blood.

"I..." Fluttershy's eyes shook for a few moments more before the sound of rushing air seemed to flicker through her mind, "I like to cut the meat up into bite sized pieces for the wolves."

Private quirked a brow, "realy? Seems you went a bit... overboard."

Fluttershy's wing concealing the knife twitched, her heart began to pound, "I guess I was a bit distracted by a pest."

That thunderin beating of her heart grew louder and louder.

Private frowned, "is that so?"

Fluttershy nodded, "uhuh..." her wing tensed tightly around the cleaver, that thundering roaring beating of the heart, louder and louder, be quick, be very quick... speed is key, a quick slash on the throat or a hack on the back of the neck, either way; be quick about it... move... move! MOVE!

Fluttershy's wing began to loosen over the knife when the beating of another's wings could be heard in the distance, the two turned to see Rainbow Dash, "hey honey! Oh, who's this?" she asked curiously as her eyes flickered between both ponies, her smile ever so slowly fading.

Fluttershy began to internally panick, "oh, this is...-" "Private Eye, private investigator for the Canterlot PD, nice to meet you." he offered a hoof. Dash frowned, "what's the PD want with us?" she asked in a serious tone.

The detective licked his lips, "well, as you know there was a horrible tripple homocide in the Everfree Forest... I'm not here for that, I'm here for something compltely different."

Fluttershys' breathing picked up.

Dash tilted her head as her ears flickered, "and what exactly would that be?"

"Were you ever aquainted with a miss Spitfire?"

Dash did a double take at the name, "I-wha? No not personally, well, there was the Sun Guardian army we were both in the same platune."

Private nodded, "interesting, if you'd be so kind, I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Fluttershy stood completely petrified.

"Uh... I guess..." Rainbow Dash rubbed the back of her head.

Private smiled, "excellent, stop down by the Ponyville station tomorrow at say, 1:00? I hope that doesn't conflict with your work scheduel."

"Naw it's cool I'm the head of the weather team so I can take breaks whenever I feel like it... well I can't but nopony's gonna do anything about it if I do heh heh..." she replied in her scratchy voice.

Private smiled and gave a nod, "alrighty then, I'll see you tomorrow." and with that, he left.

Fluttershy still stood frozen in place, "hey Fluttershy? Hon? Yooohooo!" Dash waved a hoof emphatically in her face, "anypony home? Huh... I wonder where Cream is..."

XXXXX

Cream had finally reached her home when she stopped, if she trotted in there... she was gonna get it big time... gulping, she progressively made her way up to the cottage where she saw her mother practicing her flight and thereupon an idea struck her, "hey Mom!" Dash's ears twitched at the call and she glided down to safety, "yo squirt! You're Mama's been worried sick about you!"

Cream's ears folded back, "I know, I'm sorry... but I was wondering... you were a soldier... coul you maybe... teach me to fight?"

Dash furrowed her brows, "why would you wanna know how to fight?"

Cream nibbled her lip, "incase somepony tries to hurt me, I don't know how to... stop them..."

Dash took a good long hard look at her daughter before sighing, "alright... but first you need to go see your Mama, she's been freaking out ever since I got home."

Cream nodded and gave her mother a hug before entering into the cottage. There she found Fluttershy sitting most disconcertingly on a chair shaking in anxiety.

"Mama?" Cream's voice was practically a squeak.

Fluttershy jumped at the noise causing Cream to jump, the two landed on their rumps with a 'meep!'

Fluttershy laughed, and laughed some more... then she began laughing hysterically.

"Wow... um... sorry honey bun, Mama's just a bit... nervous..."

Cream frowned, "why's that Mama?"

Fluttershy laughed, "oh... no reason in particular... s-so how was your day?"

Cream's ears folded back again as she lowered her head, "I... I did a bat thing Mama... I um..." she swallowed.

"It's alright honey, you konw you can tell me anything."

"I think... no I... I killed... some of... your animals... i-in your shed... I-" "YOU WHAT?!"

Cream dashed behind the TV, "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

Fluttershy sputtered, "I... honey... I wha... why would you..." she calmly trotted over to the TV to find a shaking Cream, "honey..." Fluttershy cooed as she picked her foal up and held her close, "I would NEVER hurt you... you're my sweet little filly and I love you, you hear me?" she brushed her maw accross Cream's head, "I love you..." she then lifted the filly's head up a bit to harshly and peered almost maniacly into her eyes, "you know that don't you?... I love you... I'd do anything for you honey..."

Cream stared back into her mother's eyes, "I know Mama... I know... you'd do anything for me..."

"Yes... I'd do anything for my family."

Cream's breath was eerilee steady, "anything."

XXXXX

Night came, and after it, morning... then the evening... Fluttershy forgave her daughter after a hurried apologies involving the explanation that she was trying to feed Fluttersy's wolves... rather poorly as shown.

But now was the time for Rainbow Dash to meet with the detective Private Eye and it was Private Eye's time to meet with Rainbow Dash.

And it was also time for Private Eye's boss to arrive within ponyville with the intent of bringing him back.

But most importantly, it was time for another pony to make her move, one who had been observing the most... tragically intruigin of events thus far in this quaint little town of Ponyville, the tragedy that had taken place so many years ago in Fluttershy's cottage. The three foals within the forest.

She'd been very aware of these events thus far. But she'd stayed behind on the sidelines, quietly observing in the event that things got... interesting. And they have. Oh they have very much so.

The police chief by the name of Vigilance finally made his way into Ponyville's train station, "finally! You three!" he pointed to his small group of Canterlot guards, "fan out, ask any and everypony you come intact with, I want to find Private Eye ten minutes ago got it? Go!"

Vigilance made his way through the streets of Ponyville when he was bombarded by a pink hyperactive mare, "HI! WELCOME TO PONYVILLE! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU BEFORE OH MY GOSH! I SHOULD THROW A PARTY FOR YOU AND THEN WE YOU WOLDN'T BE SO LONELY ANYMORE AND DO YOU KNOW HOW EASILY PONIES GET LONELY AROND HERE ISN'T THAT SAD?! OH BUT THAT'S OK BECAUSE I MAKE PONIES HAPPY WHEN THEY'RE SAID AND OH MY GOSH YOU MUST BE SAD CAUSE YOU'RE ALL QUIET AND EVERYTHING I SHOULD MAKE YOU HAPPY AND OH MY GOSH DO YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?!"

Vigilance' eye twitched, "uh... hi... I-I'm Vigilance, have you seen anypony by the name of Private Eye?" the pink mas began bouncing on all fours with an odd grace as she responded, "Oooooooh! Ya I know him, he came here yesterday when those poor little... foals..." Pinkie began sniffling, "th-there was a h-horrible incident yesterday..."

Vigilance furrowed his brows, "what kind?"

"Three foals died... *sniffle* but uh... a-anyway, there was a new pony that came to town yesterday, I think he said his name was Private Eye."

Vigilance's face became serious, "where is he?"

XXXXX

Private Eye was awoke within his bed to begin his daily routine, he entered the bathroom and brushed his teeth; he showered and trotted downstairs to grab some coffee when he tripped over something big, "woah!"

Getting up he looked over his shoulder to see... a dead Pegasus stallion laying in bed, "what... WHAT?!"

Knocking rapped upon the front door.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

"Private Eye? It's Vigilance, open up!"

Private's heart rate soared, "no, no... wha... c'mon... think... think... window..." Private rushed for the back of the building only for Vigilance to climb in, "back window? C'mon Private, I taught you that one; geeze you're getting slop-... what the hell is that..." Vigilance ended in an empty tone as his eyes fell upon the dead Pegasus.

"Priavte... why is there a dead pegasus on the floor..." it was more so stated than asked.

The front door busted in allowing several guards to charge in.

"... what is-" "the meaning of this?" Vigiliance cut the guard off as he glared at Private Eye who stood with widened eyes, "I-I-I uh-um..." an eerie silence followed...

Then a new batch of loca Ponyville guards entered, "Private Eye! We-... found... the killer..."

Vigilance did a double take, "what? who?" The police pony blinked, "we uh... found evidence in Dumbell's house, an anonymous tip... we couldn't find him... but uh... I guess he must've known we were on to him... and... came after you..."

Priavate Eye blinked, he looked down at the dead Peagasus' flank, a picture of an exorcising weight marked clearly on the coat.

Vigilance shook his head, "wait, wait, wait, so... you... ugh, I need some coffee... this is gonna need a very long explanation..."

XXXXX

Inside the police station...

"So there was a killer who went after three little foals but you killed him when he came after you?"

Private shook his head, "no I didn't! I just woke up and there he was! Believe me I understand the bizaarness in the suspect somehow ending up dead in my temp house but... I did. not. kill. him."

Vigilance sighed as he ran a hoof down his face, "he was shot with your gun the balistics match you up, you're telling me that somepony stole your side arm, discovered the unsub and his involvement, shot him with expert markspony percision and then managed to drag the body all the way to your safe house without anypony noticing?"

Private Eye glared at his superior, "yes."

Vigilance gave a groan, "look... you need some time off, like I'd suggested previously-" Private slammed his forehooves on the desk, "DAMN IT VIGILANCE! The unsub found out I was onto him and pinned the evidence on Dumbelle then delivered the dead body to my house!"

Vigilance frowned, "and why would this supposed unsub do that?"

"SO THAT YOU WOULD DRAG ME BACK TO CANTERLOT!" Private shouted.

Vigilance gave Private a long hard stare... "I am dragin you back to Canterlot and that's the end of it."

XXXXX

Rainbow Dash finally made her way to the police station where she asked around for Private Eye, "I'm sorry mam but he's been escorted back to Canterlot by his superior." Rainbow Dah gave a confused look, "huh... well... that's weird... who'm I s'posed to talk to then?"

The desk pony shrugged, "I guess you don't have to speak to anypony." and gave a firm thwack to his newspaper. Dash gave a bland 'huh' before leaving, 'well _that_ was a waste of time...'

XXXXX

Fluttershy was washing some dishes in an attempt to distract her fretting mind when she heard a knock ratlling the door.

Upon answering the sudden call, Fluttershy was met with a somber Pinkie Pie devoide of the standard mirth and insanity that she ordinarily equiped her visage with while in its place was a straight maned and almost glaring pony, not that such an intimidating aura was intentional but rather reflexive in its natural state.

"Pinkamena..." Fluttershy said flatly.

Pinkamena nodded, "Many years ago I saw quite the travesty in your shed from afar yet I kept silent on the horizon of our freindship."

Fluttershy stared blankly, "why are you bringing this up? Did you come here just to blackmail me?"

Pinkamena stared back with an equally blank expression albeit a blank expression carying quite a bit of somber authority to it, "you know I would never do that, I observed the workings of a young painter creating art for the first time; I'd never punish somepony for that. But that day did have certain reprucussions that came with it given the nature of your victim."

Fluttershy broke eye contact, "... I don't have to worry about that anymore, Celestia gave each of us a boon 9 years ago and I chose mine to be that investigations on Spitfire cease and never be continued without explanation for why I needed that."

Pinkamena gave the slightest of nods for acknowledgement purposes only, "and yet a young and ambitious detective has broken sacred rules amongst the police of Canterlot goings so far even as to break juristiction laws and come investigating for himself."

Fluttershy blinked in genuine suprise, "that's why... wait, how would you kn-" "Need you really ask? I think by now it would be obvious that I possess... unusual abilities; I see many things Fluttershy, many things... for instance, I see that Dumbelle is a foal fidler who enjoys the intimate company of very young foals, such a pony might even get violent if his intended victims resisted; perhaps even to the extent of murdering three lost little ponies in the forest."

Fluttershy's eyes went wide, "you mean..."

Again that slightest of nods from Pinkamena, "or atleast that's what the evidence I planted would point towards and in colaboration with his previous merits of heinous crimes it would be to nopony's suprise for him to resort to such atrocities."

Fluttershy furrowed her brows, "you framed him? Why? Unless you..."

"I didn't kill those foals Flutershy, they held no appeal for me, I am drawn to those that remind me heavily of my friends such as you; but I do know the true culprit and I endeavored to protect this pony by putting another in her place of guilt." pinkamena replied.

Fluttershy stared at the ground, "And you're hear because I know this pony too I'm guessing..."

"Correct, you know her very well infact... she's you're daughter."

Fluttershy's jaw dropped, "WHAT?! That's insane! Cream would never!"

"Explain to me then, how did those butchered animals end up in your shed?" Pinkamena asked with a tilted head, her mane draping down past her chest.

Fluttershy's heart stopped... she backpeddled a few steps with a gapping mouth which sputtered and spasmed as if she were attempting very poorly to rendicate speech in an effort to defend her daughter's good name but all that flew past her lips was silence.

Pinkamena nodded, "excaclty. She has a beautiful gift that o-" "SHUT UP! Cream is not a monster! She's not like you!" Fluttershy shouted in Pinkamena's face.

Pinkamena calmly blinked, "you mean like _us_, I saw what you did in that shed, you enjoyed every second of it, you loved chopping that firemaned Pegasus to bits, it was fun, empowering-" "shut up..." "exciting, satisfying-" "Shut up..." "liberating, even... erotic" "I SAID SHUT UP!"

Fluttershy smacked Pinkamena accross the face... hard...

Pinkamena looked back to Fluttershy with a bruising welt on her face and a small coy smile, the first teltale sign of genuine emotion since the beginning of the conversation. Fluttersy huffed and panted as Pinkamena continued, "You enjoyed it, you can lie to me and say you didn't but you can't lie to yourself. Just as your daughter can't lie to _her_self, nor does she wish to by the looks of things, did you know that she's studying up on how to become a more efficient killer?"

Fluttershy glared, "I won't let her..."

Pinkamena shrugged, "you know how foals work, as soon as you tell them not to do something they go and do it just to spite you."

Fluttershy's glare strengthened, "she always does what I tell her... she's a good filly."

"Or perhaps you're just a good mother, either way, she hasn't had much opportunity to oppose you. Or rather... she hasn't had the desire, you've never forbade her from anything she particularly enjoys; but if you do well... it may not be wise to anger a psychopath, you yourself have knowledge of what that leads to, and so did Spitfire when you murdered her." Pinkamena retorted.

Fluttershy gave resounding snort and looked away, "what am I supposed to do? Teach her how to be a good killer?"

"No, that would be my job." Pinkamena responded.

Fluttershy blinked, "... come again?"

Pinkamena repeated herself, "that would be my job. I'll teach Cream how to be a smart and impossible to catch seriel killer. I'll mold her into the perfect hunter."

Fluttershy stared blankly, "..."

Pinkamena stared right back just as blankly and thusly, bringing the conversation to the same state at which it had started.

"Pinkie... why are you doing this?" Fluttershy asked in a... sad... tone.

Pinkamena inhaled through her nose and looked over to the various animal houses build into the structure of the cottage, "because she won't have any control over her urges and before you interrupt me with 'I can control mine' may I remind you that you are an adult and therefore possess a lifetime of laws, rules, and consequences rigged into your system although it should be noted that most psyhopaths recognize their consequences but merely ignore them in lieu of their desires, or impulses if you prefer, to kill. Either way, you killed for your own reasons and with your own personality disorder guiding your hoof, in this instance with Spitfire I'd say you're a bipolar maniac rather than a psychopath but Cream, regardless of what she may be, has little to no control over her urges to kill at this time and thusly will require guidance to keep her from getting caught and I care about her just as I care about you."

Fluttershy looked up at Pinkamena with a frown, "you don't care about anypony, you're a sociopath, to lack empathy, pity, and remorse and... well... just about every other equine emotion."

Pinkamena gave a chuckle, "I suppose I am a freak of nature then, the world's only empathetic sociopath, yes I can completely block out all of my emotions on a whim but that doesn't mean I don't have them; terms like sociopath, psychopath, and maniac are just arbitrary words thrown around simply because ponies don't know what to lable creatures like us."

"Like us?"

"You... me... your daughter... we're labled as anomolies simply because other ponies can't possibly comprehend how or why we do what we do, but there are so many different types of killers out there who do what they do and each for different reasons, you killed Spitfire out of jealousy but you performed the act like a rage killer psychopath or so it would seem; you didn't get the same thrill as another psychopath would have but rather, you enjoyed the ecstacy of the kill without intending to, you didn't particularly _want_ the satisfaction as that was not your goal but you recieved it anyway and you display almost no symptoms of a psychopath. So perhaps them you're a sociopath like me? But that is simply not possible given your Element of Kindess granting you forced empathy, you can assume other's points of view and feel their pain, desires, asperations so perhaps then you have an over abundance of emotion making you a maniac with a bipolar emotional disorder keeping you calm?"

"... don't psycho analyze me..."

"Why not? You psycho analyze me, and everypony around you, it's reflexive of you just as it is of me; we may have different Elements Fluttershy but they both strive for the same end, to make ponies happy, true laughter can't be achieved without genuine happiness. That mask that everypony sees, the bouncy bubbly baffon named Pinkie Pie; you think that's just a pony suit that I wear to conceal my true nature but the truth is she's a part of me. Not that I'm a part of her because infact, I am me. This is who I truly am at heart, the original. Pinkie Pie was invented the day I got my cutie mark and she's served me very well over the years, but she's a part of me, an alternate personality that I developed over many years of maticulous construction until eventually I developed the one thing I've ever truly wanted in this world."

"And what's that?"

Pinkamena smiled, "a friend... Pinkie Pie is my closest and most coveted friend. The funny thing is that I'm not a voice in Pinkie Pie's head Fluttershy... she's the voice in mine. She's my schitzophrenia... and I love her dearly... just as I love you." she reached out a hoof and stroked Fluttershy's face, "just as I love Dashie and Twi and AJ and Rarity... I love you all so much... I want to be with you always... always..."

"Is that why you kill then? Why you became the Ponyville Ripper?" Fluttershy asked with a neutral expression.

Pinkamena retracted her hoof and looked thoughtful, "... I became the Ponyville Ripper because reporters need to make a living and the police are very persistant. I never wanted noteriety, I never wanted to be known; I don't get off on being infamous, having my costume name in the tabloids and newspapers, having my art displayed to the police and coroners; those brutalized corpses were meant only for Pinkie and my eyes. But... detectives like Private Eye are very persistant no? And so I became the dreaded Ripper. Stupid name really, I don't rip my victims with a big knife like Jack, I cut them with a scalpal but I suppose ponies will think as they will..." she sighed with a beligerant smile.

Fluttershy sat down on her rump, "do... do you really think Cream will kill again?"

Pinkamena went from pitying smile to all seriousness, "I am absoloutely positive she will. And soon."

Fluttershy looked defeated and deflated, "... I remember when you came out to me all those years ago... you saw me come out of the shed and were standing right there with a smile on your face, mane down like now, *chuckle* and there I was covered in another mare's blood... I was so shocked that I froze... and I remember the first words you said."

"You're not alone."

"It took me a while to realize what you meant by that, at first I thought you just meant 'oh I'm a murderer too so don't worry' but... what you really meant was..." "that we're alike, we're both a different breed from the rest of society... we are wolves among sheep." Pinkamena finished.

Fluttershy looked silently out the window, "... I have wolves and sheep... one of the wolves, Dasiy, got into teh sheep pen... I was so terrified for a moment I thought I'd loose a lot of lambs... you know... when I finally got in there... she was licking the blood off of an injured sheep's leg, it'd cut itself on the fence but its neck was too sore to clean itself..." Fluttershy looked back to Pinkamena, "Daisy was actually helping one of her natural prey... how weird is that?... the funny thing was... it made me mad. Like... REALLY mad... so mad that I took the hedge cutters and impailed Daisy through the neck... I immediately felt horrible for what I'd done and began sobbing for half an hour, I loved Daisy just like I love all my animals, why would I do such a cruel thing to her for being so benevolantly kind?"

Pinkamena smiled, she knew the answer to that, "because she was going against her nature and that upset you. You don't like it when animals go against their nature, you respect nature and you respect animals that know their place."

Fluttershy sighed in defeat, "yes... and... and that's why..." "that's why you're going to let me train Cream."

Fluttershy looked Pinkamena in the eyes, "because she's a wolf... not a sheep... and... and neither am I." She stared into Pinkamena's big blue orbs peering into that thing ponies called a soul, a conciousness, a mana pool, a center of being, "and I can't deny that fact anymore."

Pinkamena nodded sagely, "and that's why I'm going to train you as well."

Fluttershy nodded back.

"Oh and do not concern youself with the detective, I have ensured that he will not be a further problem." Pinkamena added much to Fluttershy's general relief.

XXXXX

Private Eye glared holes into Vigilance' forhead for the entire duration of the trian ride towards Canterlot, they now sat in Vigilance' office, "I'm not forgetting this Virgil..." Private spoke using Vigilance' old nickname. "Neither am I Dante." Virgil responded in kind with Private's own nick name. The two stallions whoe'd been through Tartarus and back; all the cases they'd solved together, all the bodies they'd seen throughout the foriegn lands, never had there been any brutal murders in Equestria -or so they thought as evidently the Ponyville police were too ashamed to inform the criminal justice data base of the Ponyville Ripper- but the Canterlot PD opperated within the Griffon lands and accross the Crystal Empire where beings weren't so... docile in comparison to the populace of Equestria.

"I was framed Virgil and you know it. You just don't wanna admit it."

Virgil sighed as he rubbed his maw, "look... there's just no evidence to support your claim, regardless of what you or I or anypony else may think; you're a hero who shot a very perverted foal fidler who apparantly also likes to murder said foals."

Dante slammed his hoof on the forhoof rest, "then where's the other bodies Virgil?! Where's the 17 other fillies he'd taken pictures of huh?"

"There was a school field trip, he saw an opportunity when the foals wondered off and made an impulse attack, maybe somepony saw him and he had to flee befor he got a chance to hide-" Dante made an arch with his head "UUGGGH VIRRRGIL! That is complete bullcrap and you know it!"

Virgil groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his hoof. "OK, let's just say you're right... somepony-" "The actual killer" "-the actual killer found out you were onto him so he found an equally incriminating pony to take the fall and killed him so he couldn't say otherwise; then he planted the body in your safe house after managing to shoot him with your gun on the same morning that we happened to wonder into town. Putting aside the assanine riduculousness of that claime, don't you think he'd be be too busy hiding to notice a few new Canterlot badges arriving by train?"

Dante glared with his mouth clamped shut, too proud and arrogant to admit that Virgil had a point there... "OK... what if he had a partner? Somepony on the lookout?"

"A partner would have joined the fun, why would said partner -Killer B- be watching out for other cops?"

Dante rested his elbow on the legrest and his face on his foreleg, "Killer B and Killer A would both be aware of my presence at the time, paranoia or just plain smart caution would tell them to be careful and on the lookout for other police from Canterlot."

Virgil nodded, "and what does Killer B gain from working with Killer A?"

Dante responded thusly, "a show to watch? A friend with similar intrests?"

Virgil looked out the window, "I'm not saying that it's a far fetch this idea of yours but... where did it come from? It has to have more basis than just 'I don't wanna be wrong'.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence; but on a serious note, I found some old newspapers from a few months back in Ponyville, they talked about a seriel killer named 'the Ponyville Ripper'"

Virgil frowned, "never heard of such a thing, and with little to know violent crime in Equestria I-" "I asked the police about that, said they were too ashamed that they couldn't handle him on their own -at least they think it's a him, I'm not so convinced on that end- but more importantly, the Ripper's MO and signature are nowhere to be seen on the three foal's deaths which means there are at least two different seriel killers in Ponyville."

Virgil gave Dante a good hard long look, "you realize how unprecidented that would be... even outside of Equestria in places where there actually _are _seriel killers; two of them opperating within the same district is rare to say the least. But that aside, even if there are two seriel killers in the same place the odds of the two having the same interests... and why do you doubt it's a guy?"

Dante adjusted his sitting position, "It's not so much that they're working together -at least not recently- but rather... see the crime scene revealed that whoever did kill those three foals didn't know what the hay they were doing, I mean I thought the killer was experienced but I keep going over it in my mind and too many things are sticking out for a veterine killer... I think the unsub is new to this and quite frankly has no idea what the buck they're doing. I think... I think the Ripper's found a potential friend... a sort of... empathetic ally"

"Pyschopaths and sociopaths lack empathy." Virgil retorted.

"Well... that's what the psychologists say, that's just the lable we give to things we don't understand, maybe they do have empathy and remorse but they're just really good at ignoring it, who knows... But that aside, my point stands that the Ripper may have found somepony who they can somewhat relate to. That is to say, another killer. And the reason I doubt it's a male is because all of the victims are mares yet none of them were sexually abused pre or post mortum."

"OK so maybe the Ripper did find an 'ally' but why would he go to such lengths to protect this possible ally I mean, ponies don't always go out of their way to help another pony and even if they do, there's a limit to one's generosity. And just because he didn't violate them doesn't mean he's not male although I see you're point, most psychopaths are sexual sadists but there are exceptions." Virgile replied. It was amazing how he and Dante could hold up two seperate conversations at once.

Dante gave a nod that said 'you have a point' "but maybe it's not general generosity, maybe the Ripper has some sort of connection to the unsub; uhhhh friend of a friend maybe? And he feels like he needs to protect the killer due to obligation. True but still, the brutality of the Ripper's victims... it's got psychopathic sadist written all over it, maybe since she's got no ding dong to poke her victims with she uses blades instead."

Virgil gave a 'hmm' "OK but then how did the unsub know that the killer was a friend of a friend? How did the unsub work out who the killer was in the first place? I see your point with the whole newbie thing though, although Dumbelle never killed before, he only intimidated his victims into silence so maybe he's the newbie killer?"

Dante went silent at that, "... hmm... I won't deny the prevelent possibility but... why the suden switch from intimidation to murder? Why change what's worked for years? Especially so close to a large group of witnesses just outside the forest line? From how long Dumbelle was getting away with it he doesn't strike me as the sloppy sort."

Virgil nodded, "true...so two possibilities:" Virgil and Dante stood up in Virgil's office to act out the scene

/Enter Black and White Profile Flash!/

Virgil trampled through the leaves of the forest.

*Virgil: I am Dumbelle... I'm moving through the forest wh-* *Dante: no, there weren't any hoof prints, I assumed that the unsub was flying the entire time.* *Virgil:... that's... weird actually... I'm starting to understand your suspicions... but anyway, I'm flying through the forest when he spots three foals.*

Virgil looked down from his flying position at the foals as they played tag with oneanother having just caught up with their wondering friend.

*Dante:Come to think of it... we never did ID that fourth foal, I mean there was another filly who had wondered off but she claims she never encountered the victims and she didn't look the least bit shook up*

*Virgil: Hm... either way, I see my opportunity so I hover above the ground and pick up a rock, I nail the first colt in the head and immediately get another one threating the other to threaten them into complyance... how do I stuff pebbles down the second colt's throat?*

*Dante: Exactly, now if it was a Unicorn that might make some sense and then you cover your tracks afterwords.*

*Virgile: But I'm not a Unicorn, I'm Dumbelle, I'm a Pegasus...*

/Exit Black And White Profile Flash!/

Dante thought the entire scene over, adopting the killer's point of view, "unless.. oh Celestia... no way..."

"What?"

"Unless... it was a foal!"

/Enter Balck and White Profile Flash!/

*Dante: I am a little filly, I'm in the forest... why am I in the forest... I got distracted, something lead me deep into the woods*

*Virgil: why are the other's there?*

*Dante: because...* Dante frolicked in the leaves when three other foals came up behind her and shoved her to the ground, *Dante: because they're bullies... they saw me wonder off and took the opportunity to chase me down, they push me... a lot*

Dante screemed and grabbed a nearby rock, clocking one of the colts on the head with it.

*Dante: I snap, I kill one of the colts, the other foals are so shocked that I have all the time in the world to get the jump on them, I tackle the other colt to the ground and stuff his throat with rocks.*

*Virgil: Why not hit him with a rock?*

*Dante:... this is more fun... I enjoy esphyxiation much more than simple brutality, it excites me. I see the filly, I stare her down.*

Dante looked over to the filly who froze, then she ran, Dante chased after her towards the lake before finally taking her down.

*Dante: I chase her to the lake and tackle her, I begin srangling her with all my might but... then I get sexually excited... I relieve myself ontop of her.*

Dante grinded her crotch ontop of the bully's coat as she strangled her.

*Dante: I kill the filly and get off of her, then I calmly trot towards the lake and wash myself off. Renewed, I trot hapilly back towards the forest edge quite pleased with myself. Proud and exilherated by my new discovery. I've never killed before... but it sure felt good... and I definitely wanna do it again.*

/End Black and White Profile Flash!/

Dante chewed his lip, "there was that unacounted for filly from the school field trip... but then there's the other five fillies who played hooky, they claimed to be at an abandoned clubhouse in Sweet Apple Achres but nopony other then themselves could confirm the story."

Virgil nodded, "hmm... so... six possible suspects... although the one from the field trip seems the most likely..."

Dante stared at the ground, "... you gotta get me back in Ponyville..."

Virgil sighed, "you know I can't do that... jurisdiction laws... But and FBI agent..."

Dante's ears perked up only for Virgil to hold up a hoof, "granted you'll need a hay of a lot more credentials than you currently have, we're talking shooting straight through the justiciary ranks here, I'll start throwing high profile cases your way; it may take a while, years even-" "we don't have years!" Dante shrieked.

Virgil glared, "we also don't have a choice, no other member of the BAU is gonna send somepony to a town that won't even talk about their own long time seriel killer let alone the theory of a new one opperating in the same place, same time, and apparantly with the assistance of said seriel killer!"

Dante's face twisted and spasmed as he stomped his forehoof on the ground repeatedly, "ggrrrraaaagghhh! Fine! but I'm not letting this rest Virgil... I'll get this unsub and the newbie mark my words." he spoke with a vendictive perserverance. The kind of absoloution that Virgil admired, it was after all, the reason he hired Dante in the first place.

"Alright then Dante... I'll pull strings to get you an irresistable resume... you take in the bad guys and we'll get you into the BAU as soon as possible."

Dante looked off to the side with an indignant snort, "too bad for the dozens of bodies that'll pile up in the mean time."

Virgil sighed, "there is absoloutely nothing we can do about that... just gotta hope that the Ponyville PD can learn how to outsmart them enough slow the body count down."

Dante was silent...

XXXXX

Cream was sweating bullets, "I-I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Fluttershy sighed, "honey... it's OK... I know you killed those three foals... I'm trying to tell you that it's OK... well... it's not OK as in the right thing to do but that doesn't matter, killing ponies is different than not doing your chores." she put her hoof on Cream's shoulder, "it's alright honey, it really is; I understand believe me. I know what it's like to kill somepony and so does your other mother."

Cream paused and blinked, "... Mommy was a soldier... that's different..."

Fluttershy chuckled, "well she sure did kill the same way, or with the same passion anyway, did you know she had the largest body count of confirmed kills then anypony else in her entire platune? Hay, she killed more than most soldiers in Equestria! And she'd only been in a single battle. Oh you should have seen her Cream..." Fluttershy gazed into nothing as she reminisced, "she was like a goddess of war... tearing right through enemy armor like butter, there wasn't a single Nightmare that gave her the least bit of trouble."

Cream wasn't sure what to make of the conversation thus far but she felt oddly comfortable and almost giddy that her mother wasn't upset over her murders.

"But... isn't killing ponies bad?" Cream asked innocently.

Fluttershy shook her head and gazed down at her adorably little filly, "oh honey..." she sat on her rump and scooped the little ball of huggable fluff into her forelegs, "it's... how should I put it? We're _different_ from normal... no that's the wrong word, from _most_ ponies... I love you for you honey, and I'll never stop loving you no matter what, and no matter what you enjoy. So If you enjoy killing ponies then... then I understand that you can't stop killing because... it's..." 'say it' "because it's..." 'say it!' "it's..." Fluttershy faltered.

"It's what Mama?" Cream asked as her ear's twitched.

'SAY IT!' "It's just... you're nature..." Fluttershy choked on a sob, "it's just you're nature honey... you're not a mindless sheep... you're a wolf... like me."

Cream's eyes went wide(er)(if that's even possible for a foal) as realization finally dawned on her, "you... kill ponies too?"

Fluttershy's facial muscles twitched, "well no-I mean yes-I mean sort of... I mean..." she drew in breath and let it out in a huff, "I've killed somepony before... one pony... but I really want to kill more... there's so many ponies that I hate in this town... and I know that it's horrible to feel that way especially since I also like them... I like everypony... and I want to be kind to everypony but... I have that urge... that hunger to destroy those smiling bucking faces" Fluttershy's face twisted into agner, "all those upstart nobel mares think they're soooooo perfect! Bucking looking down on everypony cause they think they're better, spitting on Ponyville cause of all the fillyfoolers and strutting their undesired beauty, THOSE WRETCHED BITCHES SHOUDL BE PUT DOWN! Every time I see them I just wanna bash their pretty faces in and hack their limbs off with a cleaver! Then I can put all the wrong parts on each of them, Crystal's legs on Granet's body and Granet's head where that slut Emerald's cunt should be; then I want to show off their ugliness to the world! I'd splay them out for show in the middle of Ponyville! YA! THEN THEY'D ALL SEE HOW UGLY THOSE BITCHES REALLY ARE!" Fluttershy was now panting, her eyes wilde and flashing all over the place like a madpony with a manic smile on her face, not too different from the way Twilight looked when she'd spazed out over her friendship report.

Cream blinked, there were tears in her eyes but not from fear... they were... from happines.. "Mama... oh Mama... *snifle* I-I was so aloooooooone! Wahahaha!" she cuddled her face into her mother's chest and balled her eyes out, "I-I th-thought there wa-wasn't anypony e-else who w-was like me!"

Fluttershy cuddled her little filly, "shhh, it's okay honey... I'm here... I'll always be here... You aren't alone... you'll never be alone honey buns... I'll always be here for you."

Cream wiped her maw with her foreleg taking a trail of snot and tears with it, she looked up at her mother with puffy red eyes, "p-promise?"

Fluttershy smiled, "I Pinkie Promise, cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake inmy eye -ouch!- " she rubbed her now sore eyeball through the eye lid."

The two cuddled for some time on the couch with Cream resting in her forelegs as Gregorian chant church music played on the radio, Cream loved that music, the kind that ponies sang in at mass, it always relaxed and comforted her and she loved nothing more than to hear its pitch as she snuggled with Mama.

Hours passed before Fluttershy spoke again, "honey... we're different from other ponies... we're like... like wolves... and everypony else is a sheep; we move amongst them... we watch and learn... we pick our targets and learn their habbits... then we strike and make our kill."

"So... I should eat the ponies I kill?"

Fluttershy gave a snorting laugh, "no, no, you don't have to unless you want to ofcourse."

"... how do I know? Mama I have so many questions, how should I kill? Who should I kill? Why should I kill? What do I do with the bodies?" she was now for lack of a better term, getting in Fluttershy's face with a panicked look, "I gots me no ideez on whatz ta do!" as said comedically earning a laugh from her mother, "well... that's why I want you to start going to Pinkie's place on the weekends, she's gonna start teaching you how to kill ponies effectively."

Cream burst out laughing.

"what?"

"I'm sorry Mama... I just... never thought we'd be able to talk about it like this... I mean... isn't killing ponies a big deal?"

Fluttershy sat up with a serious expression, "yes honey... it's a very big deal... if anypony finds out that you kill... well... bad things will happen to you, and me probably, and your other mother too."

Cream frowned, "well I don't want that... I don't ever want anything bad to happen to you Mama..." she leaned in and kissed Fluttershy on the lips sending a small bit of tingling excitement down towards both mare's extremities causing confusion in Cream and slight panic in Fluttershy.

Fluttershy giggled and tried to play it off as nothing, "honey buns, you're not supposed to kiss your parents on the lips, you kiss them on the cheek or head, or just nuzzle them."

"OK Mama... so... um... when do I start learning again?"

"Saturday... that's when you'll start learning how to kill... properly anyway."

Cream tilted her head, "does Mommy kill?"

Fluttershy shook her head, "no honey, Dashie doesn't know that we're wolves, she's a... actually I'm not sure what she is... hmm... she's a soldier is what she is, neither sheep nor wolf, she kills because she has to in times of war and if there's ever another war she'll kill again and with frightening skill too. But she'd never kill out of desire." Fluttershy then looked down at her daughter, "and Dashie can't ever know that we kill honey... you can't ever tell her, or anypony else beside me and Pinkie Pie OK?"

Cream nodded, "OK Mama. Oh right, Mommy's gonna teach me stuff that she learned in the army."

Fluttershy tilted her head, on the one hoof she was a little annoyed that Dashie hadn't consulted her about this but on the other, Cream could benifit from military combat knowledge. "Well that's great honey bun!" the two nuzzled and Cream rested once again on her mother's chest letting out a sigh of contentness, "I can't wait to be a good killer... can't wait... to be a good wolf."

XXXXX

Cream knocked upon the Sugar Cube Corner door only to be greeted by the boncy pink bundle of hyper active heart attack inducing joy herself, "WELLL HIYA THERE KIDDO!" she exclaimed.

Cream giggled, "high aunt Pinkie!" the Earth pony scooped the little Pegsus up onto her back using her nosed and carried her inside, "so how ya been sport?! Oooooooh have you been doing good in school?! Do you like school?! I never liked school it was booooooriiiiing~ you're never aloud to be loud and alll like WATAH this and HIYA that and, and, and, and, and ya!... Ssssstuff!"

"So! Um... Mama said you're supposed to teach me stuff on the weekends?"

Pinkie Pie bobbed up and down, "UHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUH!"

"OK so um... let's... get started I guess?" Cream asked akwardly, she was by no means aquainted with standard seriel killer apprenticeship procedeur after all.

Pinkie Pie giggled a fit of... pinkie giggles... and then headed towards the basement door.

"Hey Pinkie? Is Mama gonna learn from you do?" Cream asked inquisitively as they made their way downstairs, "uhuh! See your silly Mama only ever killed one pony so she doesn't have any experience like I do so I have ta teach her from scratch just like you!"

Once Pinkie had shut the door behind her and brought the two downstairs, she set the filly down and allowed her own poofy pink mane to fall into straight drapes, her bright baby blue eyes begame a darker yet flourescent curelean blue.

Pinkamena trotted calmy over to a rug upon the stone floor of the basement, "um... Pinkie? Are you... OK?"

PInkamena turned around, "yes Cream, and please, call me Pinkamena when I'm like this."

Cream frowned, "are you a different pony from Pinkie?"

Pinkamena tilted her head and looked skyward, "mmm in a sense..." Pinkamena's voice was much different from PInkies, rather than bubble and loose with no traceable accent, this one was crisp, clear, and almost resembled high class like Rarity's although it lacked any snootyness, moreso it was as if she took extra care to perfect each and every syllable she spoke with clarity and percision.

"Pinkamena and Pinkie Pie are the same pony, just two sides of a single coin" Pinkamena explained.

Cream looked confuzed, "soooo like split personality disorder?"

"Something akin to that."

"aka-what?"

"Akin, it means: alike or similar."

Cream stared, "then why didn't you just say alike or similar?"

Pinkamena frowned, "because using advanced vocabulary inflicts the feeling of superiority within my self image to both myself and anypony around me."

"... what..."

Pinkamena rolled her eyes, "you'll understand when you're older."

"That's what Mama says when I ask her aobut sex... even though she lets me watch her and Mommy do it all the time." Cream replied. That cought Pinkamena's attention, "really? She's OK with you watching her lovemaking?"

Cream shrugged, "she pretends not to but she's definitely caught me a few time when I peek at her and Mommy having sex, I've even seen her look at me fore a few seconds, I think she likes it when I watch her and Mommy... I think Mommy knows too but I'm not sure; but Mama definitely knows, she freaks out whenever I try to talk to her about it and pretends that she didn't see me watching. It's kinda weird actually..."

Pinkamena rubbed her chin with her forehoof, "interesting... so Fluttershy enjoys displaying her love making to her daughter... hmm... and do you enjoy watching her?"

Cream nibbled on her lip, "I dunno... I keep watching it every chance I get so I must like it at least a little bit... but I don't know why... I always get a really weird feeling when I see her moving around under the covers with Mommy... and that funky smell that fill the room makes me drool. My special place gets really tingly and wet and I start to feel like I have to pee. I got the same feeling when I killed those three bullies, especially when I was choking that filly, I started moving my special place against her coat over and o-" "that is... quite enough detail Cream... it sounds like you have pent up sexual frustration and appear to be venting it through sexual sadism... this could... harm your progress as a killer. Sexual sadists do not last very long before they are caught by the authorities; they have very little control."

Cream frowned, "well... I don't wanna get caught..."

"Quite so... I shall have a talk about this with Fluttershy when I get the chance, it is one thing to have sexual sadism due to general attraction to your victim but it is quite another to have sexual sadism due to sexual repression or abuse. Either can make you very sloppy."

Pinkamena looked to the trap door, "either way... we must now focus on your training, please follow." Pinkamena led the filly down to the underground basement, "this used to be a wine cellar built by the original owners, it is unlisted and thusly, the Cakes have no idea of its existance. I use it as my base of opperations."

Cream tilted her head in confusion, "base of opperations?"

"It is more prudent to have a lair of some sort to bring your victims to so that you may opperate in peace." Pinkamena informed.

"That is your first lesson, now..." Pinkamena guided the filly into the large cellar whereupon there were a dozen ponies strapped down to tables, "who... who are they?" Cream asked innocnetly.

Pinkamena looked back to the foal, "noponies who went to a concert, I rounded them up when they went to urinate in the bushes. Now then," she turned around with a pleasant smile, "there are many different ways to kill a pony, and many different reasons to, you must discover these through experimentation. I know that your last experimenting did not end so well. That is alright, I will be here to calm you if you get out of control."

"... what kind of a killer are you Pinkie-uh-mena?"

Pinkamena chuckled, "I am a harvester, that is to say, I harvest organs. I target mares who look like my five closest friends, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle. I can not kill them in real life because I love them too much but I have my urges, so instead I transfer those urges onto other mares with the same coat and mane colors."

Cream nodded, "but why? Why do you wanna kill Mamma and Mommy and Twilight and the others?"

Pinkamena looked off to the side with a sigh through her nose, "I... want them to be a part of me... like Pinkie Pie is, so that they will always be with me. I just love them so much... I never want to be apart from them."

"I kinda feel that way about my Mama... well... sort of... it's more like I don't want her to leave me and I don't care if I can't go anywhere, I'd stay put foreever and ever if it means I can be with Mama..."

Pinkamena tilted her head, "interesting... you should definitely explore those feelings... I am not sure if you should explore them with killing or not to be quite honest... I kill my victims only because taking their organs out results in their deaths; if they could survive it somehow then huzzah. But unfortunately they don't."

"Why do you want their organs?" Cream inquired.

"So that I can cook them up and eat them, I like to bake the lest tasty parts into cupcakes so that they are more edible."

Cream made a gagging motion, "yuck! Ewie! Why would you eat them?!"

Pinkamena smiled in a most disturbing fashion, "so that way they become a part of me and then they will never leave me. Then I can just pretent that I ate my friends and that they are a part of me; so my friends will never leave me, I will always have a piece of them inside me."

Cream pondered this statement, "I guess I can kinda understand... I'd like to have a piece of Mama with me... well... actually no... I don't know how to say it but it's something kinda like that but not exactly like the way you do it... I wanna... I wanna be with her forever... and ever and ever... like when I was inside her as a really little foal for nine months... I wish I could go back to that... inside her... ya.." Cream's eyes clossed over as a dumb smile adorned her face. Pinkamena pondered over the possible implications, especially given the knowledge of Fluttershy's vouyerism... ah well, a talk for another time.

"Well, either way, it's time for you to experiment and fool around with your new toys here. Try out different tools and tactics, there are many different ways to kill a pony. So let's get started."

XXXXX

The monday after the weekend had passed, Pinkamena returned Cream to her mother, "thank you for taking care of her over the weekend Pinkie." Fluttershy offered her appreciation.

"NO PROBS 'SHY! *GIGGLE*(That's right! even the asterisk emotes are capitalized! IT'S PINKIE PIE DEAL WITH IT!) WE HAD SOOOOOOOOO MUCH FUN! WE DID LOTS OF STUUUUUUFFF AND PLAYED LOTS OF GAAAAAAMES AND HAD A SUPER DUPER UPER KABLOOPER BLAST!"

Fluttershy smiled, "good, good, and did you manage to 'tutor' her somewhere in all that fun?" Fluttershy asked as Rainbow Dash stood nearby.

"YOOOUUUUU BETCHA!" Pinkie responded with manic glee as she bounced and a much to high speed for any mortal pony.

Rainbow Dash laughed, "thanks Pinks, I really want Cream to do well in school and you must be a heck of a lot busy with all your cooking stuff, so thanks for taking time out for this."

Pinkie Pie waved her hoof dismissively "PPPPFFFFF! NOTHIN' TO IT!"

Satisfied, Rainbow Dash left the room bringing Cream with her.

Once the pink Earth Pony and Fluttershy were alone, Pinkie reverted back to Pinkamena, "Fluttershy, there is something I wish to discuss with you... are you aware of your daughter's sexual attraction towards you?"

Fluttershy went into a fit of sputters, "h-hya-bup-u-WHAAAAAA?!"

Pinkamena hardened her gaze, "and do not try to deny it, your daughter tells me she enjoys watching you make love to Dashie and knows that you have caught her on multiple occasions yet said nothing and then denied it later."

Fluttershy's face was beat red beyond any form of embarassmant and mortification she'd ever experienced in her lifetime. "I... I... WHAT?!"

Pinkamena didn't look amused, "this is a very serious issue Fluttershy, she showed many signs of sexual sadism during her practice and when she seemed to finally decide on a method of killing it appeared to be linked to you... and during this intense decision of finality her peak of arousal was reached; she is linking her latent sexual desires for you towards her desire to kill, if this continues it could... be detremental to her development as a seriel killer, especially as young as she is... sexual sadists are always the first seriel killers to be caught. I do not care how you deal with this issue but it must be worked out and soon."

And with that, Pinkamena left Fluttershy gapaing with her cherry red face and twitching eye as the Earth Pony neared the exit. But just as she was about to grab the door knob, she turned to face Fluttershy with a smile, "you were right by the way... Cream is most certainly a wolf among sheep."

END OF CHAPTER!


End file.
